Special People
by cinderheart6547
Summary: Laura Hollis is attending Silas, a school for gifted people. Her first day isn't go very well so far.
1. The Beginning

"Sweetie, this is your first day at your new school, at least try to act like you want to be here. I know that it's hard for you since your mother passed, but I really think you'll like it here." My dad is really getting on my last nerves. I mean I'm glad that he's trying to cheer me up, but he's sending me to a school for gifted children. He says that my mom had special powers and went to this school to learn about herself. I said that I would give the school a chance, but if I didn't like it after the first week that he had to pick me up.

"Dad, I'll try to give it a chance. For you and mom. I'll see you in a year, if I actually like this school, okay?" He looked at me in his most loving way and nodded. I didn't want to cry before I even entered the school, so I opened up the car door and ran to my dad's side and waited for him to come out. As he got out of the car I gave him the biggest hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Laura, you're wasting time by standing around here. Please go in there and make some friends, I don't need you here to help me out. Just go and have fun." I looked at him for a second later and hugged him one last time before I had to leave him. He gave me an understanding smile and got back into his mustang. He would only drive his black mustang because that's the only car my mom would drive. As he was leaving, I walked towards the school entrance when someone bumped into me.

"Hey, watch where you're walking weirdo!" I looked to where the voice came from and was not very surprised at what I saw. The person that spoke was a girl about my age that was wearing a black shirt, leather pants, black converse, and a bracelet with spikes. "What the heck is wrong with you? I was nowhere near you and yet you bump into me! Has this been a bad day for you?" I asked. Instead of replying, she rolled her eyes and walked into the school. I walked in right behind her and went straight to the main office. As I entered, a woman at the front pointed to a door behind her. I guess that means I go through the door. Great. Just then the girl I ran into earlier came out of the door, and stopped when she saw me. "Cupcake, what are you doing here? I mean you shouldn't be anywhere near this stupid office." I looked at her for a moment, but pushed past her and entered the room. When I closed the door I was staring at a very serious woman that was at her desk.

"Ah, you must be Laura Hollis, I'm the Dean of Silas. That young lady you saw exit was Carmilla Kanstein, your roommate." I stood frozen for a second, but regained my posture and said, "Wait. You mean to tell me that she is my roommate? How is that possible? Can I at least have someone else? I mean she's a raging bad person!" The dean laughed and shook her head. Unbelievable. I have to be in the same room as that psycho path. Ugh. Well, the way that this is going, my dad will be picking me up really soon.

"Laura, all your stuff that was in your room at home has been placed neatly in your dorm room. Your room number is 307. Now leave me in peace." I glared at her before I left and slammed the door behind me. To my surprise the girl named Carmilla was sitting in a chair waiting for me. I soon got over it and glared at her. All she did was get up and smirk at me. This girl is getting on my nerves. As if she could read my mind, she arched her eyebrow and headed out of the office. Great. The one person that knew where my dorm was located has left. Fantastic.


	2. Meeting Some People

When I left the office I started walking down a strange hallway that lead to a library. As I entered I noticed that there was nobody in any of the chairs, so I walked in between the aisles to see if I could see anyone just looking at books on the shelves. The strange thing is that I did find someone, but there was also another girl with her. I coughed very loud, and wasn't surprised when I saw who the person was. Carmilla. I groaned and walked away as fast as I could when I felt a hand grab onto my wrist.

"Cupcake, I believe that this is definitely not where your room is. Unless you were looking on staying here and just planned on this being your room. Wait, are you here because you're lost? If that's the case you can just leave now. I don't help people that our lost." I turned around at that moment and just glared at her. Camilla just seemed that my glare was the funniest thing on earth because she just smirked at me.

"Sweetie, is that annoying girl gone yet? I would like to resume what we were doing before she interrupted." I glanced behind Carmilla and saw the blonde standing behind her. I knew then that I should go, so I turned around and ran outside. As soon as I was out of the library I ran into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I had no idea that someone was coming this way! If you need anything I will totally help. Did I apologize already?" I asked. After I was done rambling I noticed that the person I ran into was just an inch taller than me. She was picking up all of her things that fell and then looked at me.

"Don't worry about anything, it was practically my fault for texting my friend JP. Anyway I'm LaFontaine. It's nice to meet you. Are you new here, I've never seen you here before." I smiled at LaFontaine and was about to introduce myself when someone ran up to Laf. "Susan you were supposed to be on your way to help me! Who is this person by the way?" She asked when she noticed Laf or Susan next to me? Laf noticed my confused face and replied, "I go by LaFontaine not Susan. I'm non-binary so I prefer the pronouns them and they. Perry just forgets sometimes, that's all." I nodded my head in understanding and glanced at Perry. She seemed like a nice enough person, so I smiled and held my hand. She took it nicely and gave me a gentle shake.

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm new here and I have no idea where the room 307 is, can you help me find it?" I asked. Perry smiled brightly at me and pulled me very hard so I had to run with her. It was all a great blur until we stopped abruptly and then I looked up to see where I was. I was surprised to see that I was standing right in front of my room. Perry was bending down and trying to get her breathing back to normal when LaF came up to us. "Perry! You can't just go around dragging people to their dorms!" I started to laugh and couldn't really say anything until after I caught my breath. After I caught my breath I said, "LaF, it's fine. I actually needed the exercise. Thank you Perry for helping me, could you come back in two hours? I just want to hang around a bit in here by myself." Perry nodded and gently grabbed LaF's hand and walked away.


	3. Carmilla is Being Difficult

As I entered the room, all I noticed was Carmilla's clothes sprawled all over the place. Ugh. Why can't I just have a break? I picked up the ones I assumed were clean and just tossed them over to her bed, so that I could actually see mine. All my anger went away when I saw my yellow pillow just lying at ease. My mom got that pillow for me when I was eight, and I never wanted to get rid of it. I never let anyone near it because it meant more to me than anything else. Well, besides Doctor Who. Speaking of which, I should have a coffee mug around this room somewhere. Aha! I found it right next to the mini fridge. Thank goodness it wasn't anywhere near Carmilla's things, I probably would've lost it and started yelling at her when she got back. I walked around for a couple of moments just trying to get a picture of what my mom did when she was here, but nothing is coming to me because I don't even like it here. A sigh escaped my lips, and I decided to sit on my bed and stare at the ceiling for a couple of moments.

"Hey mom. Dad finally convinced me to give this school a chance, do you think it's worth it? Who am I kidding, you totally think that it's perfect because you know I'll grow to like it even if my roommate is stuck up, annoying, and rude. I mean she has no feelings whatsoever, she just likes to mess around with "study buddies" which is just lame. Sorry if I'm rambling mom, I just really want to like this school because you went here."

I just wish I could feel her with me, but she's gone now. I've never felt more alone than I have for the past two years. It's just frustrating because dad never talks about her now, and it's like she was never even with us because he always changes the subject when I bring her up. Just then Carmilla bursts through the door, interrupting my thoughts. She glances at me for one second and then just heads to her bed and plops down with a book to her face. Great. At least we can ignore each other, that I can do. I can feel the tension between us, but instead of talking, I walk over to my desk and get onto my computer.

"Watcha doing Creampuff? I mean if you wanted to search something inappropriate, all you gotta do is look up my name." I just ignored her and started to log into my Twitter account. Nobody was really active so I just gave up and turned it off. I'm really good at ignoring people, so as I stood up I faced my bed the whole time, but I still noticed her glancing at me. Why couldn't she just stay at the blonde's place? I would've been a lot more comfortable if she was anywhere but here. Ugh. Why does she have to be my roommate? It's not like I'll ever grow to like her, she's too moody for my liking. All she does is smirk at people, I bet nobody has even seen her real smile. She's way too mysterious and I don't want to know anything about her. Well, not now anyway. I know that tomorrow my good side will prevail and I'll be my optimistic self once again. Carmilla just caused my bad side to get the best of me today. I could feel her eyes penetrating me, but I still didn't want to acknowledge her existence.

"Okay, Cupcake I can't handle the silence. I saw you being all giddy with the Ginger Twins earlier and I can tell you'd much rather be all excited right now." I glanced at her for a moment and saw that it pained her to bring up conversation. Well, if it pained her to talk to me, why should I respond? She's just trying to get on my good side so that she can turn on me. I'm not buying it. I gave her the angriest look that I could conjure, but she just smirked. "That bunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious Buttercup." I just turned away and lied down on my back facing the ceiling again.


	4. Unbelievable

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that Carmilla wasn't even in the room. Great. She probably went out with her "study buddy" again. I looked at the clock and realized I had classes in less than two hours! I jumped out of bed quickly and dropped the blanket that was over me. Wait. I didn't even sleep with a blanket last night. If she thinks that keeping me warm is going to make me be nice to her, she has another thing coming. I grabbed a blue shirt, tan pants, and a black tank top to wear today. After I was dressed, I headed to my computer and noticed that my Doctor Who mug was sitting in front of it with hot cocoa steaming. She must've went out right before I woke up. I still don't like her, she's just going to be rude again. I didn't want to waste good cocoa so I just quickly drank it all, but if she asks I'm saying that I poured it out. I wonder what her special power is. I don't know whether mine will actually show itself. I looked back at the time and still had a good hour to spare, but before I could even do anything fun, someone knocked on the door. Ugh.

"Who is it?" I yelled. I heard someone groan as if in pain, when Carmilla opened the door. Just when I thought my day couldn't get better.

"You don't just yell when you hear knocking, especially if it's a really loud knock. Got it? The guy that knocked is Wilson Brody Kirsh, but he prefers Kirsh. He always calls the ladies hottie, which is really annoying. Next time you hear a knock don't answer the freaking door! Good bye now. Classes start in twenty minutes, don't be late. Oh and be careful Cupcake. I wouldn't want to see your first day go horrible, so that you have to leave." With that all being said, she headed out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Okay, who told her about that agreement I made with my dad about wanting to go home if the first week didn't go well? Wait the Dean also knew, it must've been her. Before I could really process anything, someone barged through the door and I recognized them.

"LaF! What exactly are you doing here? Classes start in eight minutes!" LaF just nodded and smiled. Great. Another person that doesn't want to talk. They noticed my discomfort and walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Laura, I came over to walk you to your classes, and I also see that you've met my friend Carmilla. Hey, don't give me that look, she's just a little crazy at times, but she means well." Even if Carmilla can fool LaF doesn't mean she can fool me. I collected a couple of things I thought I would need for the classes and we headed off.

After the classes were over, I decided to eat lunch with LaF, Perry, and a couple of their friends. As I sat down I was bombarded with lots of questions from several people I couldn't keep track of. As they were deciding who would ask me a question first, LaF introduced me to everyone. I learned that the girl on the far right of the table was S.J. and that she didn't talk often. The guy next to her was Kirsh, and for some reason that name seems familiar. The final person that was at the table was Danny, who was sitting next to LaF. I kept trying to figure out where I've heard Kirsh's name when it hit me. Carmilla told me to stay away from him, but he wasn't that bad. Speaking of the wicked witch, Carmilla walks into the cafe with a white tank top, leather pants, and combat boots. She quickly got her food and came over to where we were sitting.

"Move it Xena, you know I always sit next to my best friend in the entire world even if they don't think they are." She didn't even glimpse at me when she gave LaF a big hug and gave them the brightest smile I've ever seen. Wait, LaF can actually get her to smile?


	5. Carmilla's Note

As I was sitting at the table, I noticed the tension between Danny and Carmilla, but I didn't want to say anything. Only because I didn't want to make everyone more uncomfortable than they already were. Carmilla kept acting like I wasn't even at the table and just talked to LaF the whole time. They seemed to notice that I was still there and asked, "Laura, would you mind keeping Carmilla company while we all get something to drink? If you don't want to that's fine, but I would appreciate it if you give her a chance." I looked at her for one moment and nodded. Carmilla, on the other hand gave LaF a dirty look. Before Carmilla could say anything though, LaF got up and the others followed them out. As soon as everyone was out of sight Carmilla pulled a book from her bag. Great. So she always reads no matter what. "LaF said that they would appreciate it if I gave you a chance, but I really don't have to. I'm gonna go now, and stay out as long as you'd like. Just don't make me hot cocoa and cover me with a blanket anymore, okay? I don't need you to act nice to me, or LaF for that matter. I know you just break everyone anyway, so just spare the heartache and leave everyone alone." Before I saw her reaction I grabbed my things and headed for my room. I don't need to give her a chance, not when she has everyone fooled. A book was on my desk with a note on top of it. I didn't look at the book, instead I grabbed the note.

This book meant a lot to me when my father passed away. I read it every day after his funeral. Cupcake, I know that you've had a hard time dealing with your mom's death, and I know this book will help with some of the pain. Sincerely,

Carmilla

P.S. LaF wants me to sit with their friends today at lunch and they said you would be there, so I guess I will be joining you for lunch. I hope you don't mind.

How does she know about my mother's death? I didn't tell anyone about her. Now that I know the reason behind the book, I just tossed it back onto her bed. There's no way that book helped her with her dad's death. She probably doesn't even have a dead father. Maybe she just wants me to feel sorry for her. Well, I'm not falling for any of her ridiculous schemes. Before I could crumple the note, I heard someone enter the room. I knew who it was before she spoke, but I didn't want to face her. "Creampuff, if you don't like me just say so. I've been through a lot worse. I see that you got my note. Guess you don't enjoy reading something to help you cope. That's okay." All I did was turn my head and looked at her. She wasn't wearing that smirk of hers anymore and she looked very emotional. At that moment I knew she was telling the truth about her dad, but I still don't trust her. I turned my head back to my computer screen when I heard her come closer. "Don't come anywhere near me, okay? You can't just bring my mother's death up using a note. Also, who told you?" I asked. I still didn't want to look at her, and I guess she sensed that because she made my chair face her. She was looking at me very closely, but she stood up and replied, "You told me about her cutie. Well, more like you were talking in your sleep about her death. I'm really sorry that I brought her up using a letter. Am I also apologizing for the blanket and the hot cocoa, or can we at least drop that?" I thought for a moment and without saying anything, I stood up and lied down on my bed. She seemed to get the message and went to her bed. She picked up the book that I tossed onto her bed and started to read. Well, at least we were back to square one.


	6. The Powers (except Carmilla's)

When I woke up from my nap I noticed that Carmilla was asleep on her bed. She had the book laying down on her stomach and she looked peaceful. Just then, someone bursts through the door and if course it's LaF. I put my pointer to my mouth and point to Carmilla, indicating to talk in a whisper.

"Kirsh has just found out his power! He was just talking to a group of friends when his whole body caught on fire, but he couldn't feel like he was on fire. My power is controlling time, but I can't change the past or future, I can only see what will be. Danny's power is super strength, and she found that out by lifting a car that was in her parking spot. Perry's power is super speed, but she only uses it to clean up really dirty places. Oh, and I can't tell you Carmilla's because she told me that when you discover yours, she'll tell you what hers is. Now, enjoy your free time before she wakes up, she's a talker." Before I could say anything, they left the room. Wait. Carmilla talks a lot? I doubt that much. Speaking of which, she moaned and stretched in bed, and sat up a moment later. She seemed to notice me staringbecause she turned towards me with a smirk on her face.

"I sure hope LaF didn't say too much while they were over here. I mean I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I?" I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. Which probably wasn't a good idea because she just walked over to me. Ugh. Why can't it be like it was when she just ignored my very existence. It's like she read my mind because she stopped herself from saying something, grabbed her stuff from her bed, and left. Before I could feel guilty about it, I got up to go to the bathroom. Instead of grabbing the doorknob, my hand went right through! Great. My power is intangibility, the power to go through walls and objects. At least my power is kind of like Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. Ten points to Hufflepuff! I wonder what house Carmilla would've been sorted into. Probably Gryffindor or Slytherin, based on her changes in personality every ten seconds. If I asked her about it, she'd probably just deny knowing anything about Harry Potter. I just can't believe she told LaF not to tell me her power. I mean we barely speak as it is, so why can't I learn from them? A moment later I heard a notification come from my computer, so I got up cautiously to see what it was about. I saw that it was a message from an anonymous person. Me being the curious person I am, clicked on it.

Anonymous: Hey. Is Carmilla around? I just have some important news for her, but she never answers my texts. I'm her brother, but you can hear about that later. Just find her, okay? Tell her it's something to do with mother, and that she's in trouble.

Hollis: She's not here right now, and I don't have her number. You could try asking her other friends to inform her. I mean she doesn't like me, and the feelings are mutual.

Carmilla's brother: I already tried her friends and they said to contact you. Her number is 555-7129. Only text her, she never answers calls. Or me apparently...

Hollis: Maybe she's with one of her "study buddies" again. Maybe that's why she's not answering.

Carmilla's brother: Actually even when she was with one of "them" she always answered her texts. I think something else is going on.

Hollis: Fine, I'll look into it, but after I contact her once I'm getting rid of her number.

Carmilla's brother: That's funny of you to do, but I hope you realize that she'll still have your number. Anyway this has been fun, but I really need to get going. Don't forget to tell Kitten to contact me. Later Hollis.

Ugh. Now I have to contact the troublemaker. At least she's in trouble with her mom. I knew she was bad, but why does her brother care what happens to her? Why didn't anyone tell me about her brother either? I always have to find things out myself.


	7. Carmilla's a raging bad person!

As soon as my thoughts kicked in about me having to talk to Carmilla about what her brother said, the more I disliked the situation I was in. I mean she's just the most annoying, wicked, and mischievous person I know! She won't even let anyone tell me her power, ugh. Why does she have to be so difficult? I also don't know why I agreed to this stupid thing. But since her brother is worried about her, I guess I could text her...

Hollis: Hey, it's me, Laura. Your brother e-mailed me to check on you. But only because he says that you're in trouble with mother? Whatever that means. Just text me when you get this, so that I can tell him you're fine.

Carmilla: Cupcake, how the fuck did you get this number? If I wanted you to text me, I would've given it to you. Leave me the fuck alone, oh and tell Will he doesn't need to worry. I've already had a "chat" with mother.

Hollis: Chill out. I didn't even want this stupid number, okay? LaF just keeps saying that you are a great person and that I need to see that. But I guess my thoughts on you were right. You are a raging bad person!

Carmilla: Didn't I tell you to leave me the fuck alone? I could've sworn that I did. Don't text me again okay? I don't need you to check on me every ten seconds, that's Will's job. Now stop bothering me Cupcake.

Hollis:Who's Will? I don't know anyone by that name? Oh, and I found out my power!

Camilla: That's great and all, but leave me the FUCK alone because I don't need anyone worrying about me.

Hollis: You still haven't told me who Will is...

Carmilla: He's my brother. Now just go back to whatever the fuck you do on your free time.

I have had it with her. And LaF keeps telling me that she's good at heart? No way in Hogwarts. I want to believe them, but the way she's been acting... there's no way she's good. Maybe good at pretending, but that's about it. Just then a notification was sent to my computer, and I sat down to see who it was.

Will: Hey, Carmilla just called me, did you say something mean? I mean she just sounds really pissed and she doesn't want me talking to you.

Hollis: Woah! I did no such thing! Here, I'll send you my messages. Hollis: Hey, it's me, Laura. Your brother e-mailed me to check on you. But only because he says that you're in trouble with mother? Whatever that means. Just text me when you get this, so that I can tell him you're fine. Carmilla: Cupcake, how the fuck did you get this number? If I wanted you to text me, I would've given it to you. Leave me the fuck alone, oh and tell Will he doesn't need to worry. I've already had a "chat" with mother. Hollis: Chill out. I didn't even want this stupid number, okay? LaF just keeps saying that you are a great person and that I need to see that. But I guess my thoughts on you were right. You are a raging bad person! Carmilla: Didn't I tell you to leave me the fuck alone? I could've sworn that I did. Don't text me again okay? I don't need you to check on me every ten seconds, that's Will's job. Now stop bothering me Cupcake. Hollis: Who's Will? I don't know anyone by that name? Oh, and I found out my power! Carmilla: That's great and all, but leave me the FUCK alone because I don't need anyone worrying about me. Hollis: You still haven't told me who Will is... Carmilla: He's my brother. Now just go back to whatever the fuck you do on your free time.

Will: Okay.. sorry that I said anything? Well, when she comes back, try not to look at her arms or anything really..don't ask me why. If she wants to tell you how she got them, she will.. see ya Hollis.


	8. Carmilla's power

What does Will mean? What happened to Carmilla? Why do I care what happens to her? Knowing her, she probably deserved everything. Before I could ask him what he meant, Carmilla walked in the room and slammed the door.

"Cupcake, if you are talking to Will I'm going to throw that fucking computer out the window." Instead of replying to her, I just turned the monitor off and went to my bed without looking at her. She just sighed and sat down on her bed. When I finally brought myself to look, I saw lots of bruises all over her arm. Carmilla must've heard me gasp because she turned to look in my direction. "Don't worry, I've had much worse, and besides you don't even care. So why don't you go hang out with the Ginger Twins." I glared at her and decided to take her advice, so I headed towards LaF's dorm. When I arrived they were the only one there.

"Hey, LaF where is the gang?"

"Oh, Perry and Danny just went out to study for some test, while Kirsh is at S.J's. What brings you here?"

"Carmilla."

"Why won't you just give her a chance?" At this question, I was a little taken aback. Give Carmilla a chance? I've already done that! In my rage, I showed them the texts that Carmilla sent me. Their face was priceless!

"See? That's why I won't give her a chance." Just then LaF reaches into their pocket, bringing out a phone.

"I'm calling her. She has no right to lash out at you." As soon as Carmilla's number was dialed, they left to go into the other room.

Carmilla's POV

Finally. I've now got some quiet time all to myself. I'm kind of hurt that she actually listened to me, but she did get my number without my permission. All of a sudden my phone is going off like crazy. Great. Just what I need...

"Evil vampire here. Who's interrupting my reading time?"

"Carmilla! You stupid idiot! I wanted you two to get along! Why do you have to push everyone away?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Calm down. Who are we talking about here. If it's Elsie, that wasn't my fault. She asked for it."

"Huh? We'll talk about that later. Right now I'm talking about your Tiny Gay roommate."

Crap. I should've known that Laura was going to tell. "Laf... that can be explained. I just had a rough day and she was the first person that I took it out on. Oh, and to be fair she doesn't like me anyway, so I think I did the right thing."

"Carmilla! If I thought she didn't like you I would've never asked you to sit with us at lunch. Just come over here and act like you need something from me."

"I do need something from you, but it's for you to stop fucking meddling in my life." I hung up the phone and threw it across the room. There is no way I'm going over there to pretend that I need something.

Laura's POV

LaF came out of the room two minutes later and said, "You can stay the night if you want. Just go tell Carmilla that you need a couple of things." I looked at them in astonishment, but maybe they already told Carmilla I was coming. They're such a good friend! I nodded and ran to my dorm room. As I opened the door, I saw that Carmilla was just reading her book. Like always. "Hey, I'm just coming in to grab a few things, but then I'm heading over to LaF's to stay the night. Hope you enjoy the quiet while you can." Carmilla just snickered and went back to reading. Instead of leaving when all my stuff was ready, I just sat on my bed. She noticed I was still here and asked, "I could've sworn I heard you say you were going to be gone for the night. So why are you still here?"

"Oh, so you do talk. I'm only staying here a bit longer until you tell me your power." Carmilla just arched her eyebrow for one second and said, "I'll tell you mine. But I also have to know yours too Cutie."

"My power is intangibilty. Now your turn."

"I can shapeshift into a giant black cat, read minds and I always look good." She winked when she spoke the last statement. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. This was the first real conversation that we've-

My thought was interrupted when she spoke. "Now get the fuck out of here so that I can read in peace." Great. She's back to her self again.


	9. Carmilla's pet cat

When I woke up the next morning, I totally forgot I wasn't at my dorm when I noticed LaF making breakfast right in front of me. I slept on the couch which was facing the kitchen. They didn't seem to notice that I was awake, so I coughed to get their attention.

"Oh my gosh! Laura I didn't even notice, how do you feel about eggs and waffles? Camilla will be here in a few to watch over my cat while I go and run errands, I hope that's fine..." In my mind I was not okay with her coming over, but I smiled and said that it was fine. Apparently LaF forgot to tell Carmilla that I was still here, so they told me to wait outside and say that I forgot something, and that the door was locked. (Carmilla has a spare key.) Of course she does. Anyway, so now I'm just waiting for Carmilla. Who just so happened to appear right beside me.

"Cupcake, I hope you know that your dorm is in the opposite direction. Unless you're here to seduce me from watching LaFontaine's cat. Which isn't working in your Doctor Who pajamas." I just ignored her and pointed to the door. She dropped her smirk immediately and just unlocked the door. Camilla walked in first and said in a baby voice, "Where's my cute little Milla at? My roommate Laura is here, but I have no idea exactly why that is. I'll ask her when you show yourself." Great. She's a total cat person. "The only reason for why I'm here is because I forgot one of my Harry Potter movies. Anyway, why is her name Milla?" Camilla arched her eyebrow and was about to answer when she heard a bell sound coming under her.

"There she is! My beautiful little girl. I've missed you, but you probably didn't miss me because the Ginger Twins always feed you and that's all you care about." Milla was a black she-cat, with green eyes, and grey pads. A few scars were on her left flank, but other than that, she was perfectly healthy. "She's beautiful Carm. I take it that she's really your cat, but the Dean won't let you have her." Milla purred in reply and walked towards the couch and curled on top of it. Carmilla was facing me instead of her cat and said, "You can stay for awhile if you want, just don't talk too much or I'm gonna have Milla tear you to shreds." At that, Milla started to purr and got off the couch to stop at my feet. I knelt down started to pet her and was shocked by how smooth and clean her fur felt against me. I hid my astonishment really well and just sat down on the couch, staring at nothing in particular. Carmilla walked over to Milla, picked her up gently, and sat on the couch a few inches away from me. "Cupcake, you have to talk at some point, I mean that's who you are. Ask me something at least.."

"Do you know what Harry Potter is?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"Lame people."

"Cupcake. A lot of people aren't lame if they don't watch Harry Potter. They're lame if they have no idea who Carmilla Karnstein is."

"Have you've been waiting to say that line your whole life? Cause it sure sounded like it."

"I haven't been waiting my whole life, but yes. I have been waiting to use that."

"You are unbelievable." Just then Milla jumps out of Carmilla's lap and onto mine. Great cats have to ruin everything. Before I even reacted, Carmilla gently took the cat off and placed her on the floor. "Anything else you would like to know?"

"Why do you act like you hate me?"

"First of all, I don't act like I hate you. Second of all, I'm not talking about my painful past. It's not worth discussing. Especially with you."

"That. That right there. Why do you hate me? I've been trying to be nice to you and give you a chance, but you keep screwing it all up." I just stared into her brown eyes, and for the first time they had a soft tint in them. That's odd. Did I seriously make her into a caring human? Before I could even take action of this moment, the look was gone in a flash. "I should probably go. You can hang out with Milla, just tell LaF that something has come up and I couldn't do it. Okay?" I nodded, and she just smiled, kissed Milla on the head, and ran out. What the hell just happened?


	10. Carmilla's not so bad

Carmilla POV

I got out of the room before I did anything stupid. How could she think that I hated her? Doesn't she see that I'm developing feelings for her? Instead of going back and confessing everything, I went to the library.

Elsie was waiting in our usual spot and I quickly grabbed a book before the librarian thought I was just there to fool around. As soon as I sat down next to her, she grabbed my shirt and pressed our lips together. I totally forgot that I was only here to forget about Laura, but at that moment I just knew Elsie and I were having a great time. I kissed her back more roughly than I wanted, but she seemed to enjoy it. A moment later, a book fell right in front of us, and LaF was tapping their foot on the ground.

"Excuse me. I was in the middle of making out with her. What the fuck is your problem?" I snapped. LaF just glared for a minute longer, shook their head, and turned around. Elsie was rubbing my hand and I eased into it, before she made me lose control, I quickly got up.

"I'll talk to you later Elsie, there's just something I gotta do." Since I didn't want to deal with her much longer, I ran after LaF, which didn't take long. As soon as I got to them, they were already facing me.

"I swear Carmilla you never give anyone a chance. First it was with Ell and now-" before she finished, I interrupted.

"Did you seriously just bring her up in a normal conversation? You know what?I was coming to tell you that what I was stupid, but now I'm just going to have amazing sex with her. Hope you feel better now LaF." I turned around really fast, but not before I ran into someone.

"Fuck! Sorry, I didn't see where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Yea, Carm I'm fine. Is that LaF you were yelling at?"Laura asked. Ugh. In hope she didn't hear anything. Wait I can just see what she's thinking.

Laura's thoughts: Is she going to answer, or are we going to stand awkwardly the whole time? I wonder what they were fighting about.. does it have something to do with me?

Wow, always asking if anything is about here. At least she didn't hear anything, I don't want to feel bad if I hurt her feelings.

"Cupcake, we were just having a disagreement, and it wasn't about you , I promise. I have to leave right now, but I'll be in the dorm room if you need to talk to someone."

Laura's  POV

Was she just being an actual human being? I noticed LaF was standing out of the way, so I walked over to them.

"Hey did Camilla say to you? If it was anything mean let me know now. I will totally go kill her for you."

I shook my head, and noticed that they were holding an ancient book. They noticed me staring and replied, "I grabbed this from the library, but not before I saw Carmilla going at it with Elsie. If the librarian saw anything she would not be seen for a couple of days." Wait. Camilla and Elsie at the library. That must be the blonde she's always with. Wait then that means she started kissing her right after she left. Oh heck no. LaF must've seen my disappointed look because they rapped their arms around me in comfort. Before I even heard them reply, I turned around and ran off to the dorm to confront the roommate from hell. Of course, when I entered she was reading a book.

"Seriously Carm? You just make out with the first person you find. Just leave! I can't deal with you right now." Carmilla gave me a confused look for a moment, but the confirmed, "LaF told you about Elsie. Of course. I'm so sorry, I didn't think. It was-"

"You're right! You didn't think! You never think about what your choices can do. Just go. Run away and hide. We're done." I looked away, but she just walked over to me.

"Cupcake, how are we done when we aren't friends and we aren't together? Think before you speak. Oh and I wouldn't have left if you wouldn't have said those things to me. Just accept that I'll talk to you about the scars and everything else when I'm ready, okay?"

I nodded in acknowledgement, and sat down on my bed and grabbed my yellow pillow. Carmilla sat right beside me and asked, "Did your mom get that for you?" I nodded and gently hugged her. She was shocked for a second, but eased into it and we stayed that way for awhile.


	11. Will attacked Laura!

I woke up, and was shocked to see Carmilla next to me. She was breathing lightly, so I knew to get up quietly. That didn't go to well...

"Cupcake, what are you doing? I was perfectly comfortable with you next to me right here." I rolled my eyes and shook her hand off of me and went to the computer. Too bad she followed my every move and quickly yanked me back so that we were face-to-face. Her eyes were looking right into mine, but I couldn't tell what emotion was lying in the depths.

"Carm, could you loosen your grip on my arm please?" She gave me a shocked look, and quickly stepped away from me. I tried to see her expression, but she turned away and left the room before I could. Did I do something wrong? Before I could do anything, a notification went off. Great. I sat down and clicked on the message.

Will: Hey Hollis. Could you come over to Kirsh's place? He needs help with something.

Hollis: I can help him tomorrow, I'm super busy today.

Will: Okay. Has Carmilla been by recently? She hasn't been answering her phone...

Hollis: No, she hasn't been by for three days...? Has something been going on that's urgent?

Will: Yea. Just some things mother wants her to do.

Hollis: Well, she's not answering me either.

Will: That's odd..

Hollis: Not really...

Before he replied, a notification came up.

LaF: Hey. How's everything going?

Hollis: I'll talk to you later, issues going on right now, okay?

LaF: Okay?

Will: I can't believe you lied to me. Mother says she saw Carmilla leave thirty minutes ago! You're gonna regret that Hollis.

What's he gonna do? He's not strong. Before I could really wrap my head around this, a huge commotion came from behind me. I turned around as fast as a fox and was astonished to see Will. Let me just say that I'd rather never see him. He gave me the most horrifying grin that he could muster.

"Why would you lie to me about Carmilla? I've never lied to you. Oh, and even though you are "nice" to her, she's just playing you. It's all she does. Why do you think she's nice to you? She has no feelings, not for you, not for her friends, not anyone!"

He got a little closer, but before he could do anything I punched him in the face and ran to the bathroom. He kicked the door open and started choking me, while pulling me out of the room. I started punching to try to make him loosen his grip, but he never did. I remembered Carmilla can read minds. I opened up my mind and started to try to contact her.

Carmilla's POV

LaF and I were sitting on their couch, while I was explaining the closeness between Laura and I. They are trying to convince me to go over there. I just don't want Laura seeing my vulnerable side, but only because that would mean bringing up Ell. I'm not ready for any of that. Not when I want Laura to see my good side.

"Carmilla, Laura will not run if you tell her about Ell. She's understanding and knows everyone has a twisted past that has changed them in some way. Understand that, and you will be fine.

"LaF, I hope your right."

Before I could hear their response, someone was trying to reach out for me.

Laura: Carmilla? I need your help can you hear me?

Yea.

Laura: Carm! Thank goodness I reached you! Will is choking me to death right now! How fast can you get here?

Faster than you think.

Laura's POV

Carmilla busted through the door seconds after I told her the situation and punched Will in his back to make him let go of me. As soon as I was out of his grasp, she picked him up and threw him into a wall. After that, she kicked him in the stomach and growled, "DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN!"

He grunted and ran out of the room. Carmilla turned to me after he left and walked over to me. She gently tilted my neck up to see if there was any marks on me. I didn't feel any pain, which I hope was a good thing. She started to worry, but I reassured her.

"Carm, I'm fine. Really. If I need anything, I'll let you know in advance, okay?" She quickly smiled and stopped the movement, but left her thumb remaining. It felt warm against me, but I really needed sleep after all this. Carmilla seemed to sense that too because she quickly grabbed a blanket and motioned for me to get in bed.


	12. Carmilla's a what?

Carmilla's POV

I made sure Laura was comfortable in the bed after I gathered everything for her. She must've been shaken up after Will attacked her. Oh my god! Will! I totally just busted myself in front of him. Now he's going to tell mother! I looked back at Laura and she was breathtaking, even though she was fast asleep. I don't want her to get in trouble again, but I have no idea why he tried to attack her in the first place.

Then it hit me, she talked to him by using her computer! I quickly ran over and skimmed through the messages until I found Will's name. Gotcha! Hollis, why did you cover for me? He just wanted me to do something for Mother... Hold up. What's this? I found a private chat between Laura and Laf.

Hollis: Carm just mentioned something about Ell. Who is that?

Laf: That's not my place to say. It's Carmilla's. She'll tell you when she's ready.

Hollis: She always says that I don't need to know. Whoever she was made her bad, right?

Laf: Laura, I can't say. Let's say that Danny and Carmilla used to get along... it that's all I'm telling you. Find the rest out when she's ready!

Hollis: Wait her and Danny used to get along?

Laf: Drop it Laura!

That was the last message from them. At least Laf didn't tell her anything specific, so I can't be angry with them about this. Laura, however... I just can't believe she couldn't wait until I was ready. Might as well go to Mother's now.

When arrived at her office, the door was open. Great. Now I get to be tortured. I walked in hesitantly, glancing around for her. Instead of finding her, she pulled me in and slammed me into the wall. "Why did you save that pathetic little thing? She has no feelings for you! Didn't you tell me that? Did you not say it would be easy to betray her, and reveal your true powers before she dies witnessing them?"

I glanced away, unable to look her in the eyes. She knew this of course, so she got out her knife and stabbed me three times. Once below the hip, another in the shoulder, and the last in the stomach. I held in my cries, after twelve years of torture, I found out ways to block everything. Mother didn't like that, so she got out her lighter and started to put the fire to all three wounds. This time, I did cry out. Nothing could stop me from not feeling.

"That's my Carmilla. Accept your pain, and I wouldn't be so cruel. Get out. Don't protect that foolish girl again or there will be worse consequences that you don't want to face."

Laura's POV

As I woke up, I noticed Carmilla walking around impatiently. I've never seen this side of her. Usually she's all grumpy and only cares about herself.

"Hey! I can read your thoughts. Be careful what you say about me. I can get pretty nasty."

"So I've seen. What's bothering you?"

"You've seen my scars, correct?" I nodded, unsure of where this was going... She suddenly lifted her shirt to show a very recent stab wound near her stomach. I had no words so I just stood there with my mouth open, like an idiot. Then she put the shirt back down and went to wear her shoulder was and showed me the other. It looked like fire also burned some of the wound, and it looked infected.

"Who did this to you? Why did they do it? Does it hurt?"

"Like hell, as for who did it? My mother. Don't give me that look, I don't want pity. Not from you. She did this because I protected you from Will. I'll tell you more once I've healed."

"Once you've healed? That'll take forever!"

"Actually, I forgot to mention something else about my powers... I'm a vampire."

"Wait what?"


	13. Poor Kirsh

"I'm a vampire, did you not hear me?"

"I heard you, it's just going to take time for me to handle this. Why are you telling me this?"

"Mother. I'm done with the tricks and torture. She wants me to reveal my true self to you in the most horrific way, so why not just tell you up front?" Carm got me there. I don't really know how to respond with that one. Wait. She wanted her to make me hate her? Why?

"Cupcake, I can still read your mind, but I'm not telling you why she wants you to hate me. That's too complicated and I'm done here. You protect yourself, it's not my job."

Great. She opens up one second and all of a sudden her walls are back. Fantastic. She was heading for the door when I quickly grabbed her arm. "Carm, please just tell me why.

Carmilla's POV

She was staring into my eyes with a very intense gaze, much like a reporter. She's killing me. I sighed and sat on my bed, waiting for her to join.

"Its a long story. Let's just say she wants you to hate me because this whole time I've been using you. At first. I didn't really know you, and I still think that you don't like me. My mother wanted to learn of your powers because she wants to drain the life out of you. I didn't know that last part until a week ago when you saw those other wounds. Sometimes my wounds don't heal all the way if they're seriously deep. Ell was one of the girls that I lured into the trap, but like I said, I never knew what I was really doing. She was the love of my life, Mother didn't approve and made me turn against her. Ell believed me to be a monster, and I've never seen her since, so I believe Mother killed her."

Laura looked at me in a way, that I had to turn away. No way in hell I'm showing my soft side anymore tonight. I felt her hand on my arm, trying to get me to look at her. She moved her hand to one of my old wounds and started to gently circle around it.

"Cupcake, I don't like this silent side of you... what are you thinking?" She stopped the movement, and looked back up at me. My breath caught in my throat by the look she was giving me. Her light brown eyes had a soft tint in them that I'd never seen before.

"You know, even if you had betrayed me, I still would've forgiven you. Consider me insane, but I always see the good, not the bad. I'm sorry your mother ruined your relationship, but she can't get away with everything! We should try and stand against her!" Great. Of course her brain kicks into standing up to her. I shook my head, and slowly moved my hand to rest on her cheek. "I don't want to see you killed. Not after..." I stopped, unable to say anything. She understood though, and replied, "I won't get killed. She'll have to fear our army." She still didn't get it. Mother is more powerful than anyone! What can I do to make her understand? I could kiss her, but that would make things more confusing. Why the hell should I care? I pulled her in closer, just enough so our lips were close enough, but of course all moments like this get interrupted.

LaF barged in and hollered, "Laura! You gotta come fast! Something's wrong with Kirsh! Carmilla, come too. Just don't get all moody with everyone, all right?"

"Whatever. Why should I go then?"

"Because I'm leaving," Laura replied. Like that's a good reason... but I guess I can go to annoy Danny. Yes, definitely that.

"Fine I'll go, but I can't promise I won't be moody."

"Fair enough."

Laura's POV

When we arrived at Kirsh's dorm, they were all surrounding him. Except SJ. LaF explained that the Dean requested to see her two days ago and hasn't been seen since. They then said that Kirsh was dating her, and he thinks she's dead. As soon as Carmilla entered, she sat in the opposite direction of everyone, looking uncomfortable. At least she's not saying anything rude. I guess she read my mind because she turned a glare towards me. I need to know when to keep things to myself. Especially about that almost kiss we had. My heart was beating at an extremely fast rate, but I don't think she noticed. I was kind of glad of the interruption. Why didn't she understand that we could take her mother down if we wanted? I looked over at Carmilla, and somehow she found a book to read. Great.


	14. The Dean wants to kill Laura!

LaF's POV

I glanced over at Laura for just a second and laughed silently to myself because she was looking at Carmilla. Carmilla glanced a sneaky look my way, almost in a questioning gaze. Of course she wanted me to intrude. I nodded my head slowly and she just shook her head. I didn't want to be rude to Kirsh, so I quickly looked back to him, but he caught my glances at Laura and Carmilla. I think he also wanted to know what was going on. At least this will keep his mind off of SJ.

Carmilla's POV

What are they up to? They don't need to learn everything that goes on around me. I could feel Laura still staring, so I gathered all my courage and looked her right in the eyes. She quickly turned away and comforted Kirsh. She obviously has trouble not staring at me. Let's make this more interesting. I stood up and walked right over to her. "Kirsh, I am so sorry for your loss. The Dean has no right to take someone who isn't even part of her plan. Don't you agree, Creampuff?" Laura gave a surprised look in reply. "You're right, the Dean didn't have to get a random girl, she should just go after the one she wants." So not what I meant. I want to protect her, does she not see that? She's so clueless about how I feel, even though I'm putting it out in the open. Everyone else seems to notice all the glances I give her, but she's oblivious to them.

Laura's POV

Why did Carmilla do that? Does she want me to just give myself to the Dean? Of course she does, that's been her plan ffrom the beginning. She probably made that whole thing up about Ell. I heard Carmilla stiffen, and I just looked into her eyes. Why did I say that? She had so much sorrow and pain in her eyes that I had to turn away. I quickly grabbed her hand, unsure of how she would react. Her hand grasped mine, but it was a little hard. She removed it a second later, and turned away. I've said stupid things again. I should've known that Carm would never make up something like that. Carmilla turned my way, and turned away again. I'm the one who made her upset, she doesn't have to look my way when I'm beating myself up about how I treated her. Why did I have to say that? I should really go over and apologize.

In Laura's head: you don't need to apologize cutie. I can hear you.

Carm?! You could've done this awhile ago!

I like hearing you. It calms me down.

I thought reading calmed you down...

That's an act Cupcake. Trust me.

Whatever you say, Karnstein.

Funny. Stay with Kirsh, I'm heading out for awhile.

Why? I'm here.

Yes, indeed you are, but so is Danny. I can't keep all these negative thoughts to myself.

Fine, but I'm going with you.

Laura, please stay. Kirsh needs his friends right now.

All right. Just text me when you're in trouble.

Carmilla's POV

I left Kirsh's dorm and headed for the library to find a new book to read. I went to look in the fantasy section to try and find something.. I found Elsie. Ugh. She noticed me standing there, but she didn't even say anything. "Hey. How are you?"

"Not the same without you. Where have you been?"

"Stuck with my roommate. She needed help on some things."

"Was she trying to kill herself? That I could understand." A growl erupted from me and she quickly wiped the smile off her face. I never really saw how cruel Elsie was. No wonder Laura didn't like me, she thought I was like her. I walked a little closer to her and threatened, "If you ever talk that way about Laura again, I will make sure that you will never see clearly again. Laura would never harm herself."

"Since when do you call her Laura? I thought it was always going to be anything but her real name?"

"I was only doing that to annoy her, and because I didn't like her."

"Oh, so you like her now, is that it?"

"Yea, that's it. What's it to you?"

"You can go now."

"With pleasure," I growled. I went out of there before I did something really stupid. Hopefully Laura hurries up with the Kirsh situation. I walked out of the library so fast I ran into someone. "Hey! Sorry, I was in a hurry. Did I hurt you?" After speaking I saw who I ran into. Mother. I quickly stepped aside and started walking backwards, but she grabbed me and tugged me to her.

"Did that girl teach you manners? No wonder you've gotten soft on me. I hope that you bring her to me soon. My powers are getting weaker, you know this, don't you? That's why all your torture is now with weapons. If my power was like it was, you'd actually bring her to me. Don't go falling in love again. Ell was a disappointing girl. Not strong enough because her love for you made me unable to have her powers. Don't do that again, darling." I held my head down in shame. The only reason I'm betraying her is because she's getting weaker, but I'm not giving her Laura. I just can't.


	15. I promise

Laura's POV

After Kirsh settled down, he dismissed everyone from his dorm so that he could get peace. I wanted to at least stay with him until I was sure he was fine, but then I remembered Carmilla. She was a real handful when it came down to it, other times, she's an actual person. I just wish I could figure her out. What's the fun in that though? Everyone needs mystery in their life, it's more exciting that way. I hope she's in the dorm when I get there. It's really frustrating not knowing where she is, but we aren't together, so I should stop worrying...

I arrived at the dorm ten minutes after leaving Kirsh's. Something didn't feel right about this place, but I walked in anyway. Carmilla was sitting on her bed with Elsie! What? She quickly gave me a glance, then turned back to her and they just acted like I never walked in. I quickly ran over to my computer, just to see if I had any messages. None. Then I checked my phone, and there were tons of messages from Carmilla.

Karnstein: I just ran into mother. You are in serious trouble! You need to leave Silas now! Don't worry about me, I'm going after her. She wants your powers, is there something you didn't mention to me about your powers? Creampuff, please tell me there's nothing else...

Karnstein: Hey. Call me.

Karnstein: Laura, what the fuck?

Karnstein: Do you never answer the fucking phone?

Karnstein: Whatever. I'm going to talk to Elsie now, bye.

Karnstein: Okay that was rude of me. What are you doing tonight?

Karnstein: You know what? I am going to talk with Elsie. She knows when to respond.

That was the last message, and it was sent thirty minutes ago. Why is she being mean to me? I had to help Kirsh, she was there, she should've understood why I couldn't respond. Whatever. I'm so glad we didn't kiss, that would be really bad for us right now. A second later Carmilla pushed Elsie off her, and snarled, "Whatever Creampuff! Think what you want!" Huh? Oh so now she does to read my mind? So not cool! Elsie is confused, I'm guessing it's because Carmilla didn't tell her she can read minds. Poor Elsie. Carmilla rolled her eyes and walked Elsie to the door. "I don't want to see your ass again. Got it? I was being stupid."

"Oh my god, you really do like her, don't you? If you didn't you wouldn't be making me leave. See ya." That was interesting... Carmilla doesn't actually like me, does she? "This vampire can still read minds. You got the text messages, so you know I'm a complete ass for not understanding you're a good friend to Kirsh. I'm so sorry Laura. Understand that? I get mad really easily when you don't reply right away."

"Now you know how I feel. I'm sorry too. It's just, I didn't think either, can we just forget about this?"

"Actually, we need to clear the air. I like you a lot, and I'm not sure you even noticed."

"I'm oblivious to lots of things, but I've seen your quick glances towards me. I like you too."

"I'm sure you do, Cupcake. Everybody does."

"Carm, I don't have time for this... why don't you just-" she interrupted my statement by kissing me very patiently. A million thoughts raced through my brain at that moment, but what really hit me, was the sparks between us. I've never felt so alive in my life until that moment.

Carmilla's POV

Did I really just do that? I don't even really know what came over me. I just wanted to kiss her, well maybe to stop her from saying something she'd regret. I'm just glad that I did. Sparks went throughout my whole body, something Ell and I never had. Hopefully this doesn't come to Mother. Wait. No, I can't hurt Laura.

"We need to stop before things get rough. Sorry Laura, but if Mother finds out-"

She initiated the kiss this time and it was better than the first, if that was even possible. I kissed back with more force, but I quickly slowed. Laura took a breath for a moment, and I just looked into her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." That one word opened up how we actually felt about each other. I'm glad that she finally knows how I feel. I don't know how I could hide it anymore after everything. We really need to stop this before she gets hurt.

Laura, I'm serious right now. Mother will kill you if she finds out we're together. I need you to still hate me."

"Who says we're together? Nobody even knows we like each other, well maybe a couple people, but they wouldn't tell her."

"Fair enough. I'm not missing you though, if something happened..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise."


	16. What's gonna happen after?

Carmilla's POV

I don't know if her promise will ever be true. Mother always gets what she wants, and I just want Laura to be safe. Both of those things can't happen, so I'm going to leave her alone. Even if it hurts like hell.

"Laura, I can't. I don't want you hurt. Leave Silas. Please."

"You can't ask me to do that! I mean we just told each other that that we like one another. So no, if your mother wants me, so be it." I'm not doing this shit with her right now, so I walked out the door. She may think I'm a coward at this moment, but I don't want to get emotional over a girl I barely know. I want the best for her and she doesn't even know. Maybe I should get LaF's opinion on the situation.

LaF got my message right away and said to head their way. When I arrived, they asked for every little detail because Laura called and was balling her eyes out. I simply replied, "We kissed, I remembered mother wants her powers and I told her to leave Silas, she refused, and here I am." Their expression was a mixture from excitement, to worry, to angry in moments.

"WHAT! YOU KISSED HER THEN TOLD HER TO LEAVE BECAUSE OF YOUR MOTHER?! When have you ever cared about her plans?" Without saying a word, I lifted up my sleeves to reveal what was left of the torture sessions. The expression on their face told me what I needed to know. My cat came out of nowhere, and pawed at my leg. "Hey, I've missed you. Sorry that I haven't been by in forever, but you know how Laura can be," I responded in my baby voice. She purred in agreement.

"Carmilla, don't say that about Laura. You and I both know she would never keep you away from any pet of yours. Take my advice, bring the cat as an apology. Don't bring up anything about your mother, either. Just enjoy each other until you know for sure Laura is in great danger. When that happens contact the whole gang and we'll protect her. With all our powers she won't stand a chance! Now leave and make out with Laura."

Laura's POV

I can't believe she walked out before I was done. Why doesn't she think nothing will happen to me? Does she think I'm weak? If that's the case I'm glad she left, I don't want to hear anything that sounds like protection. I've got a dad, don't need another. I hope she realizes she's dumb and just comes back. Please come back. I like your company, even when you're in a bad mood.

"Good Cupcake, because I brought something to make up for walking out on you." I didn't want to turn around too fast, so I slowly turned and saw that she had food. As soon as I saw it was from Chipotle, I knew this was a bit much. So I turned my attention away from her. She can't just buy expensive food and expect that to work. "Actually, this was a decoy. The real apology is behind me, but I'm not moving until you take the bag out of my hands." Ugh. I quickly walked over and removed the bag, which was super heavy by the way. Instead of seeing what she got, I turned my gaze back to her, and saw she was holding her cat. Milla had a tiny note sticking to her collar, so I walked up to Carmilla to grab it. Instead, I was met with Carmilla grabbing my hand. Watcha doin' Cupcake? Something you need to grab? As far as I can tell my eyes are up here." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the note quickly.

Dear Laura,

Carmilla is really sorry for walking out. She really wants to make out with you right now, but she's not sure if you would want to eat first... WAIT.. that sounded bad. She wants to know if you want to eat the food in the bag before you make out.. I'm just the messenger, nothing else.

Sincerely, Milla

I shook my head in amusement and quickly took Milla from Carm and hugged her. Carmilla stood there acting like she had no idea what was going on. Milla seemed very annoyed, so I put her down nicely. Now it was me and Carmilla just staring at each other. Neither of us wanted to make the first move and Milla knew this because she purposely bumped into Carm and I. Since we were very close now it was hard to keep my eyes on just her face. My eyes started to go to her lips and I saw her eyes doing the exact same thing. Before I could back away she pulled me to her and crashed our lips together. First soft and then getting more intense. She kept walking forward and pushing me towards the bed. I landed on my back softly as she kept kissing. Her tongue started dominating and I wanted to be the one that was in control, so I turned her over so I was on top. A growl escaped her, but before she could react I grabbed her hands and pinned her down. I didn't want this to get out of hand, so I kissed her once more and sat up. Her eyes were different now and I was glad I had that effect on her.

"We should probably eat what's in the bag now."


	17. What's Elsie going to do?

Carmilla's POV

"Laura, why can't we just continue making out? I'll make it worth your while..." She rolled her eyes, got off the bed, and went to get the food. Ugh. Why did I stop at Chipotle? I should've gotten her a basic cheeseburger, but that smile of hers got me thinking that I should do something great. She better not tell anyone of my soft side. Only LaF has ever seen me this way and I don't need my reputation ruined. Milla was sitting by my bed oblivious to everything. I whistled for her to approach and she did without hesitation. Laura quickly placed the bag on her nightstand, and picked up my cat. I arched my eyebrow in a questioning look, but Laura just shook her head, smiling.

"Lighten up Carm. I haven't spent anytime with her. She is your cat, right?" I nodded. "Okay, so if she's your cat, and this is our dorm, then Milla is somewhat my responsibility too."

"If you wanted to keep her here to remember me when I leave you could've just said that."

"Carm! I'm not kidding. I want to watch her sometimes too. Don't let LaF do everything for you."

"Excuse me? Who said I was letting them? Fuck off!"

"What's gotten into you? All I want is to watch Milla whenever you want me to."

"Right now I just want my fucking cat back!"

"FINE! Have the stupid cat, I'm going!"

"Wait, going where?"

"What's it to you? You don't care what I do!" With that, she ran out and slammed the door behind her. Great. Why do I always open my mouth and say stupid things? I'll just text her I guess.

Karnstein: Laura, I'm so sorry. Just message me when you are done cooling off. Cupcake, don't get hurt either. I don't want anything to happen because of this. I'm truly sorry.

After I sent it, the message was read, but she wasn't replying. Great. I really messed up this time.

Laura's POV

I was just walking around the library when I got the text from Carm. At least she's coming around, but I still didn't want to go back just yet. We should've just kept making out, but I was really hungry. I hope we can just forget this debacle and just act like nothing happened. It's just been a couple seconds, but I just want to go back to her and apologize. What am I gonna do with her? Every time we're having fun, something always ruins the good times. Yea, I'm just gonna go back and talk to her, and started walking.

Laura: Hey. I'm going back to you.

Karnstein: Cupcake, you don't have a choice.

Laura: Fine, then I won't.

Karnstein: Laura, come back. My temper just got the best of me.

Laura: Okay, I understand that. Why didn't you chase after me then?

Karnstein: I wanted to, but you needed to calm down and so did I.

Laura: Then come out.

Karnstein: Wait. You're outside the door?

I knocked in reply. A few seconds later, I heard her run and open the door. She was wearing a black tank top and black pants. I took a long look at her a moment and saw that she had a worried expression on her face.

"Carm, I'm fine. Really. Can we go inside and actually eat some food? I'm starving!" At this she gave a small smile and took me to the bag of greatness. She tried to hand me the bag, but I just shook my head laughing. "I actually want something that wasn't expensive. Just something normal. You can have that if you want, but I would much rather have peanut butter."

"Cupcake. That isn't funny. If you want something boring, I know this cafe down the street. We can go eat there."

"Who works there? It's obvious you know someone there because it easily slipped out of that annoying mouth of yours."

"Funny. Actually, LaF and Perry work there, and I thought it would be nice to have lunch with them."

"I have a feeling that you already talked to them about this. How did you know I would refuse Chipotle?"

"Sweetheart, I have looked in that fridge of yours. Nothing too expensive is present, and I wanted to do something nice, but I also knew you'd say no, so I called LaF and arranged something. What can I say, you bring out my caring and soft side. Just don't tell anyone." I shook my head and put my fingers to my lips and zipped them shut. Carmilla smiled and kissed me with so much passion that I could've fallen just then, but she held me in place. It's like she knew, wait. No she did know. Hello, mind reader, Laura.

"Stop beating yourself up. You're so adorable when you talk to yourself like that."

"I'm not adorable. Puppies are adorable."

"That may be true, but you are cuter than a puppy. So that makes you more adorable."

"Can we leave and stop calling me adorable now? LaF and Perry are probably waiting on us."

"Crap! Yea, good idea. Hurry!"

"Don't yell at me. You're the one that kept saying I'm adorable."

"Just head out the door. I'm right behind you." I started walking down the hall towards the exit, when Elsie came up to us.

"Who do you think you are? Are you two fucking happy now? I was with her first! Not you Laura! Why did you have to steal her away from me? I was completely happy with her until you came along! Ever since you went into the library she was always looking your way, and her eyes always lit up when you did something that was amazing to her. Too bad now!"


	18. What will the Dean do to Carmilla?

Carmilla's POV

Before I could even process what was happening, Elsie leapt at Laura and started punching, kicking, and yelling at Laura. Elsie was just pounding and pounding at her, I almost thought she was done, when she started up again. Laura, was trying to get away, but was pulled back for more. What Elsie didn't know was that Laura could pretty much handle herself because of her power. Before Elsie could hit her once more, Laura just vanished, and so Elsie punched the ground and broke her wrist. This is what I enjoyed the most. I picked Elsie off the ground and held her by the throat. "Don't underestimate Laura. You didn't even waste enough time to figure out her power. Did mother send you here? If she did, you have at least five seconds before I rip you to shreds!" I growled. She nodded in understanding, so I let her run away like the coward she is. Moments later Laura manifested in front of me, but I could tell she wouldn't stand much longer because of the injuries. "Laura. Hey Laura. You're going to be fine. Don't worry."

She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I know I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about..." she trailed off because sleep was catching up. I need to contact someone with healing powers. Who do I know with healing powers? That's right, Betty Spielsdorf! Hopefully she's in the mood to help. Even though I'm not thrilled talking to her, it's Laura. So why the fuck not? I walked to where mother's office was, but turned to the left down a short hallway, and there was her dorm. I knocked rapidly, until I heard someone unlocking the door? Finally! Someone who knows privacy! Her face went from rage to horror to shock when she saw I was holding Laura.

"Oh my gosh! Bring her in! What happened Carmilla? Did you do something stupid to get this girl hurt? It wouldn't be the first time..."

"Hey, what happened to LaF was not my fault and you know it! Mother sent Elsie after me and started pounding on Laura. This was all mother's doing."

"Even if I was to believe you, your saying The Dean wants her dead just like Ell? Please! That's so ridiculous. That's insane! There's no way this girl means so much to you, I mean you've pushed everyone away after Ell, why try to fail again? Are you that reckless to harm others again?"

"Betty, I don't have time for this! Can you heal her or not?"

"Wow. You were rushing and yelling, and then turned concerned. What does she have on you that is making you different from who you've always been?"

"Betty, please, I don't have time interrogations right now. Please just heal her."

"Oh, alright. But you owe me, remember that." How could I forget if she's healing Laura? Just seeing how she does it makes it even more admirable. First she looks over all the severe injuries, and then on to the lesser ones. Then she places her hands onto Laura's face, and draws all the energy she can. In a matter of seconds, all the blood, swelling, and skin that has been ripped, starts to disappear. Looking like she had never been hit in the first place. I just watched in amazement, even though Betty has healed me plenty of times. It's just different watching someone else heal. Especially since its Laura. Betty removes her hands two minutes later, mutters something and turns to me.

"She'll wake up in about three minutes, I suggest that if you don't want her to see me, you take her back to her dorm. Oh, and don't come back to me if your mother tortures you again. I'm done helping you. When I help you, I get punished."

"Then stop fucking helping! If you don't want to get hurt, don't agree. I'm out." With that, I picked Laura up carefully and handed to our dorm. When I got there LaF and Perry were frantic.

"Where have you been? I've been calling, texting, everything!" Perry exclaimed.

"Laura got attacked by Elsie. Don't worry, she got healed by Betty."

"You mean the girl that hates your guts and would love nothing better than to ruin your life? That Betty?" LaF asked. I nodded my head in guilt.

"What were you thinking?! She could've easily killed Laura!" LaF shouted.

"I understand that, but she said this was the last time she was helping me out. She saw how much I cared for her."

"Wait. She saw how much you cared for her?" Oh fuck! She's gonna rat me out to mother. Before I could react, I felt Laura starting to stir, so I rushed her to the bed and lied her down gently.

"Laura, I'm right here. I'm going to always be here."

"Carm, you're kind of gonna have to be. You're a vampire!" Laura joked. I laughed quietly and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. She breathed in deeply and leaned into my hand. "I'm guessing you took me to someone with healing powers because I feel drained and alive at the same time!" She hollered. That reminded me. Betty was going to tell mother.


	19. Questions about Loyalty

Laura's POV

Seeing Carm worried made me forget about being attacked by her ex. I've never seen her stare at me like that before, and I wanted to see what other emotions she's been hiding...

"Hey, Laura. You gonna eat something? I think you really need at least a sandwich. Do you want me to make one for you?"

"If you want. I just don't feel like eating anything, I'd rather be next to you." Carmilla's staring at me like she doesn't believe anything I'm saying, so I gently kiss her to prove that I just want to be near her. She, however, has another idea because she pulls me in more and starts kissing me with such intensity that I melt inside. Before I let her know she caught me off guard, I quickly return the intensity of the kiss and have her left melting.

"Laura, okay. I get it, you were being serious, you can stop now. I won't kiss you like that again."

"Who said I never wanted you to stop? I thought me kissing you back would tell you as much. Oh and are you ever going to tell me who healed me?" I gazed into her eyes and just wanted to know everything about this girl. She's a whole new mystery that I want to figure out. Even if it kills me in the l process. Just getting to know her, would be the best gift on earth. Her eyes were a lighter shade of brown that I'd never seen them be. What is so amazing about her?

"Cupcake, I can still read your thoughts. As for what's amazing about me? My eyes, for one thing. The way my face can make any girl fall for me. Don't act like it's not true, sweetheart. The way I see things is another amazing thing. No human will ever know how vampires see, but Creampuff, you are so incredible. As for who healed you... I don't think I should tell you." Seriously? She doesn't think she should tell me. Well, then I'll make her. I quickly pulled her in for another kiss, but didn't stop for a second until I knew she needed to. When I started to return my breathing to normal I saw her eyes were the dark color of brown I was used to seeing all the time. It made her features even more beautiful than I could've thought possible. She was smiling, but not the smirk I always saw. This was actually a real smile on her face. What did I do to deserve this amazing girl in front of me?

"Betty. Betty Spielsdorf." I tried to ask her what she meant, but she got up and walked out of the room. What did I do?

Carmilla's POV

I didn't want to tell her anything about Betty, but I thought it'd be better if I did. I just couldn't tell Laura about Betty knowing mother really well or the fact that she's telling mother that I care for her. I knew she was going to be in danger of mother, but now that she knows I have feelings for her she's definitely going to do more damage to me, and then kill Laura. Ugh. Why did I let this, whatever this is, go on for so long? I should have just lied to Laura and said that I have no feelings for her. That's not possible now though because she's seen how my eyes light up when I see her. Great. Hopefully mother gets this over with soon.

Laura's POV

Betty Spielsdorf huh? I should probably text LaF where her dorm is.

Hollis: Hey. Do you know where Betty Spielsdorf's dorm is located?

LaF: Yea. Why? Did Carmilla tell you something?

Hollis: Just the name of the person who healed me. I want to thank her.

LaF: Oh, I don't think that's a good idea, but if you go, tell Carmilla I warned you not to.

Hollis: What's the worst that could happen?

LaF: Lots of things, Laura, lots of things...

Hollis: Yea. Yea. So where is it?

LaF: Don't tell Carmilla that I'm telling you. It's to the left of the Dean's office, and down a small hallway, you'll see the door. Good luck Laura.

I quickly turned off my phone, and headed towards the office. Nobody was even in there, which was pretty odd, even the Dean's door was open. Weird. I didn't want to be there longer than I had to be, so I quickly went down the hallway. LaF was right, this was a small hallway. I spotted the door and knocked twice. A moment later someone unlocked the door, and I was met with a blonde girl that was a bit taller than me.

"Hey. I'm Betty, and you are?"

"Laura Hollis, pleasure to meet you! I'm the girl that you healed four hours ago."

"Oh yes Carmilla brought you. Now I remember. What are you doing here? I helped Carmilla, no need to come running to me. Oh and you should just leave Carmilla, she's just using you. Do you even know who her mother is? You should leave her alone before you find out the hard way. Did Carmilla ever tell you that she's caused many of her friends, including LaF, I think it was, to almost be killed by her mother? And who do you think she went to each time? Me. So now I work with her mother, and go behind Carmilla's back. I will not be used to heal people! Go!" She yelled.

Betty slammed the door in my face, and now questions are popping up. What did she mean by all her friends almost dying from her mother? Why didn't Carmilla say anything about it? Did she not trust me? Is she using me? I know she said she wasn't, but... No she wouldn't lie about anything she told me, even her feelings. I know she's better than what Betty thinks of her. I just know it.


	20. The Last Time?

Carmilla's POV

I walked to mother's office, but to my confusion, the door was open. What the hell is going on here? She never leaves that fucking door open, unless... Oh fuck! I need to find out where Laura is right now. Oh no. Oh no. She wasn't answering her phone or texts. Great. She's in danger and I have no way to warn her. I ran as fast as I could to the dorm room, but she wasn't there. Where the fuck are you? The only way I could really find out where she was is to try and find her thoughts, but that's risky now that mother's not in her office (She can't tell when I'm trying to locate people because her door blocks all super powers, which is why she's out now, trying to make sure I don't find Laura).

Dude, I wonder what Danny's doing right now...

Ew, bye Kirsh.

I hope Laura is okay, visiting Betty and all...

Wait what?! LaF, what the fuck?

Oh! Carmilla! Why are you reading my thoughts?

Because, I have to find Laura before mother kills her!

What makes you think that she's in danger?

Well, mother's door was open for one.

Yea, good talking to you! Good luck!

Oh no LaF, you're bringing the whole gang.

They aren't ready for that kind of combat! Just go all panther and save her ass!

That's a great idea! I will totally rip open ever single person that goes near her, or harms her in anyway! See ya later LaF.

I conjured the panther inside and quickly morphed into the giant creature. My vision was finally more clear, hearing stronger, sense of smell was even better. I quickly smelled Laura's scent, but not mother's, which means I needed to hurry! A growl erupted from deep inside me, and I was next to her in seconds. Her face was showing more terror than anything, so I turned to normal.

"Cupcake," I said out of breath, "You need to get out of here right now! My mother is trying to kill you!" Instead of looking more scared, she just glared at me. What the fuck? I'm trying to help you out here! Why are we at Betty's door? I gave her a confused look, but she did not change the emotion. Great. What am I supposed to do now? Mother will be here in...

"Well, well, well. Isn't it my beautiful little girl. Camilla, I must thank you for bringing this, thing right into my hands. You always do the right thing in bringing the girls that might love you one day right to me. It's almost a dream come true. Me getting more powers from everyone. Now, as for you, Laura, what were you thinking? She would never love you. Stone cannot love flesh. You should know that by now darling. Just know that you have been used."

Laura just looked at me with disdain. Just seeing that look on her face made me look at the ground, even though I was not hiding in shame. I would never betray her like that, not after Ell. I thought she understood that. After I fought my inner self, I finally looked her in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, don't listen to anything that bitch says. I haven't even spoken to her! And you know that's the truth! I've been around you this whole time!"

"No. You. Have. Not. You're always leaving when we get into arguments! For all I know your mother is telling the truth!"

"Laura, I am telling the truth. She has been lying to you the moment you met. Remember her leaving my office? The talk was about you. She said she'd do whatever I requested of her. And I requested her to bring you to me, so I could make sure you don't exist." I quickly lunged at mother, but she slammed her arm into my chest and made me hit a wall.

"Don't attack your mother like that. It's not ladylike. You are a disrespectful daughter. Do I need to get William?"

"Fine. By. Me. I want to rip all of his limbs one by one!" I growled. Before I could lunge again, a dark shadow came out of nowhere and slammed me into the wall again. Ugh. Will.

"Kitty. Learn that you will lose this fight. We have what we want. See ya." With that, he kicked me further into the wall until I was in another room, trying to reach for something to get me back up, but Will stepped on my hand before I could.

"Give up. You lose, this time. Laura is ours now." I could feel myself losing consciousness, but I needed to look at Laura, even if it was the last time I see her. She was looking right at me, hurt and betrayal were showing in her eyes. Before I could apologize and tell her that I didn't do anything, I drifted off... blackness surrounded me, like it did long ago.

Laura's POV

I looked to where Carmilla was lying and saw she was looking at me too. I noticed that she put a hand out to try to help her get up, but Will stepped on it, and I heard a quiet scream. So that's how she hides pain. Too bad. She betrayed me. I don't forgive too easily. Carmilla wasn't even hiding that she was in pain at this particular moment, but I still couldn't feel concerned for her. Not now. I turned away and looked at her mother. She had the same intense gaze as Carmilla, but had more years to master it. At least her mother has the decency to tell the truth. Unlike some people. Ugh. I can't believe I kissed her! More than once! I'm disgusted with myself.

"Laura, I will give you an hour with Carmilla, after she wakes back up that is. After that, you're mine." Great. I get to chat with HER. Ugh...


	21. Will it ever be comfortable?

The Dean left with Will after she figured Carmilla wouldn't wake up in the next few minutes, but wanted me to contact her when she woke up. So that she could come back and take me after I talked to Carmilla. Which, by the way, I still don't like. She betrayed me, so what would I have to say to her? After the Dean left, I looked over at the unconscious girl. She had several wounds. Lots of gashes were on her arms and face. Her face had the most damage though, even with the gashes. She had a long scratch that went from her eyebrow all the way down to her chin. Now that I was alone, I just wanted to go over and comfort her, but then reality hit me. Carmilla wasn't the person I thought she was, nor will she ever be. All she knows how to do is lie and lie again. She will never be capable of speaking the truth.

"C-cupcake? Why are you still here? I thought mother would've taken you by now. It's what she did with Ell. No goodbyes. Mother hates goodbyes. Why won't you believe me? I've never lied to you. Ever. Mother took everything from me, so why would I give you to her? I don't want you away from me, in fact, I want you by my side forever. I'm a vampire, remember?" She asked, weakly. I rolled my eyes, but looked to where she was lying. Carmilla was still on the ground, but was moving her hands to help her get off the ground. I kept hearing her wince in pain, so I quickly ran over and placed both my hands on one of her arms and gently pulled her up. She's heavier than she looks. After she was finally able to stand by herself, I stepped away from her.

"Why should I believe you? Your mother is the only reasonable person around here! You always run off to God knows where, why should I believe that you don't go to her?"

"Ask LaF," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what now?"

"I always go talk to LaF when we have an argument. I've never been to mother. Every time I see her, I get tortured. Which is what I thought was going to happen today when Betty found out that I cared for you and ratted me out to Mother. Instead, mother was trying to make me out to be the bad guy. And I guess it worked because of the way you're staring at me. Like I just said that I have never heard of Doctor Who or Harry Potter and that I never wanted to.."

That was fair enough. But only because that was pretty much exactly how I was looking at her. I just don't know who to believe. She must've read my mind because she walked closer to me, and handed me her phone. The last person she messaged was LaF, and the messages showed that she really did care for me. At that moment, I forgot everything her mother said for me to do, and I hugged her. It didn't last long though because I had new questions in store.

"Wait. So you were turned into a giant black cat to save me? Wow Carm. Guess I'm pretty important to you huh?"

She glared at me, but in a teasing way. "You're killing me Hollis."

"I bet. Oh! We should probably head out of here now before she finds out that I believe you and not her." She nodded her head and grabbed my hand and we ran to our dorm.

Carmilla's POV

When we arrived, I opened the door and lied down on my bed. Too bad I totally forgot about the pain. Laura quickly ran over to me, and gave me a concerned look. I smiled and said, "Dont worry about me. I'll be healed in the morning. Vampires are fast healers. Trust me." She dropped the concern after a couple minutes when she knew I was telling the truth. I never want mother to come between us again. I could've lost everything. Well, Laura. I could've lost Laura. Hopefully mother lets me off with a warning and doesn't harm me for awhile. I need to just spend time with the most amazing roommate ever.

"So, why did you go to Betty?"

"To thank her..."

"Well, even though it was a nice thought, never go to her again," I warned.

"Don't worry, I don't think I ever will."

"Good. Now could you please get over here and cuddle with your vampire?"

"With pleasure." She got onto the bed, and curled up next to me. Her left hand grabbing tightly at my shirt. "Laura? What's bothering you?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Not because of me."

"Nothing is going to happen. I'll be here, with you, forever." Proving this statement, I kissed her with as much passion as I could. She returned the kiss, and placed her head on my chest. I wish it could be like this forever. Just her and I, comfortable. But that's not how the world works and I have to live with that. Great.


	22. Surprise Part 1 (Carmilla's)

Laura's POV

When I woke up, I noticed that nobody else was on the bed. We just went over this seriously?! Before I made any movements, I heard shuffling and a lot of swearing from a couple feet away.

"What in the frilly hell? How am I supposed to do something nice when I can't even figure out what I'm doing? I should just ask LaF what to do," Carmilla grumbled. What is she doing? Maybe I could open my eyes for just a second... She was in a black tank top and leather pants, but that wasn't the unusual thing. The unusual thing was that she was staring right at me with the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Cupcake, I really didn't want you to wake up this soon. Ugh, now this will not be a surprise. Oops." I got up as quickly as I could when I heard the word surprise. She looked at me in the most beautiful way and gave me a soft kiss. I returned the gesture, but also pulled her in closer.

"Carm, you don't have to surprise me with anything. I just want you here, with me. That's all I could ever want from you, especially since your mother wants to kill me!"

"Lots not talk about any of that right now. All I want to do right now, is something special for my amazing roommate. Or should I say amazing girlfriend, if that's okay with you..."

"Carm, yes it's okay with me! I've never been so sure of anything in my life! Now, what is the special thing you're going to do for me?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have breakfast at that cafe I mentioned because our plans got changed due to some horrible obstacles yesterday. I was also thinking we could watch Doctor Who later? If you want... oh and then I wanted to take you to this very old fashioned library across town." Everything in that moment made me open my eyes and really see the kind and caring Carmilla that hid deep down. I couldn't stop myself from giving her the widest grin I could muster. This has to be one of the best moments in my life. I squealed in delight and gave her a hug.

"Those are the nicest things anyone could ever do for me! I mean you'd watch Doctor Who, for me? Thank you so much! Oh, what about what you like to watch? It's only fair."

"Laura, I'm making up for all those horrible things I did and said to you. This is me apologizing, so we are not going to watch what I like. I want to do this, I want to see your eyes light up when you see something amazing! Just so I know that I'm the one that put the light in your eyes. That's my big thing. Surprise!" Just knowing she cares that much made me like her even more. She's opening herself up more, and that's all I hoped for. I know this will be a good day. Just waking up to see her, is enough.

Two hours after I learned about the surprise, we were finally heading to the cafe. I wonder what food they'll have for breakfast? Hopefully waffles! Or eggs. Anything really! I don't care as long as Carmilla is there. We were walking down the sidewalk, holding hands, and talking about stupid things.

"No, seriously. Why did they have to put that horrible battle in Breaking Dawn if it never was going to happen?" Carmilla asked.

"Um because. To make it more dramatic and entertaining."

"That's stupid. I'm not watching it then. There's no point in me watching the battle if it was never going to happen in the first place."

"Well, I'm not going to make you, but at least watch it with me when it's on."

"Anything for you Creampuff. Only if it's on. Promise?"

"I promise." We arrived a second later, and I noticed there were only three people inside. All of whom were Danny, LaF, and Perry. But two of them worked there, so I guess it was only one person inside. LaF noticed us holding hands as they greeted us.

"Laura, I see you got yourself a vampire girlfriend. Is she as mean as you thought? I'm just messing with you! I'm really just glad you survived the Dean. Don't go near Betty again you two! Hear me?"

"Yes, we do. But, I'm here to give MY girlfriend a good breakfast, so give us your best options," Carmilla ordered. LaF nodded and went back to working. Wait, she doesn't have to pay? I guess that's a good thing? Danny was glaring at Carmilla when we sat down at a table across from her. What's with her and Danny always glaring? I'll ask about it later. For now I want to enjoy today. She seemed to have the same thoughts because she didn't even look Danny's way, instead, she just looked at me. A few minutes passed of us just looking at each other, when Perry came by with our food. I must say, this was the best food that I have ever seen. This food must've been really expensive, but why should I complain about free food? On my plate there was chocolate chip waffles, scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon, and biscuits and gravy. Complete heaven. Carmilla, however, just had eggs and pancakes. This just made me frown.

"Cupcake, I don't need to eat a lot of food. Just enjoy everything on your plate, and know I am enjoying your company." That was good enough for me to just dig in.


	23. Danny causes a scene

Carmilla's POV

I barely touched any of the food on my plate, but that was mainly because of Laura. She had several facial expressions in about three seconds, while eating the food. I mean, yea LaF is a great cook, but her reactions were priceless.

"Carm, are you gonna even eat your food? I mean yes, this was your idea, but you have to eat to! Please, just eat something for me. Just so I know you're going to be okay," she said, concerned. Her face turned to a very worried expression, that didn't look like it should be there. I grabbed her hand gently and circled my thumb around in a comforting manor. That seemed to be all she needed because she quickly relaxed and smiled at me. A smile crept onto my lips, and I looked right into her eyes. They were shining brightly, brighter than I've ever seen.

A loud coughing interrupted any response that I was going to say. I looked to where it came from, and of course it was from Xena. I almost gave a death glare her way, but then I felt a light tap on my hand. All of my anger subsided when I saw her challenging expression. Laura then whispered, "Are you really going to give her the meanest glare in the world, or are you going to finish what you were trying to tell me? I'd rather have the calm Carmilla over the broody Carmilla any day."

I gave her a soft smile and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "If you want the calm Carmilla, you also have to be with the broody version as well. For now, I will be the caring girlfriend, but if Danny does one more thing, I'm gonna lose it. I'm just glad you are enjoying your food Cupcake," I whispered in her ear. She shivered and breathed in deeply, and I was glad I had that affect on her.

I quickly sat back down in my chair and saw that she had her eyes closed and her face was bright red. Damn, she looked extremely gorgeous in that moment. Her eyes slowly opened and looked deep into mine. She quickly got up, and I was about to stand up with her, when she gave me a look that said, "Don't you dare get up." So I just sat down dumbfounded.

Laura's POV

As soon as I opened my eyes I saw deep compassion in Carmilla's, but it was very hard to see because of how good she is at hiding emotions. I wanted to just kiss her so badly in that moment, but I needed to do something. So I got up very quickly, and when I heard Carmilla's chair move I sent her a glare that warned her not to follow. Her face had turned to one of confusion, but I didn't have time to explain so I quickly turned to where Danny was sitting and walked over. She gave me a surprised look, but then the gaze softened when she realized Carmilla wasn't behind me.

"Danny, could you please not be so obnoxious about Carmilla and I? I just wanted a good breakfast, not be surrounded by bullets flying from you and Carmilla. At least she is mature and didn't even cause a scene. Please be considerate about others." Instead of giving a polite response back she quickly gave me the death glare and stood up. Worst. Decision. Ever. She had her face close to mine and growled, "Why the fuck would I want to do that? I'd much rather have a fight with her. Right here, right now."

"Xena, you should really respect my girlfriend's wishes. Trust me." The sound shocked me, but only because I didn't ever hear her walk up behind me. I turned to see a challenging look on Carm's face. Danny returned the look of course, so I quickly got in between them.

"Laura, please get out of the fucking way so that I can rip your girlfriend to smithereens."

"No. I actually enjoy Carmilla's company, so you should just get the hell out of here. Before things get really out of hand."

"It already is! Carmilla's here," Danny growled.

"I may be here, but you're the one that's about to get toasted," Carmilla threatened.

"Carm! You're not helping anything! I just wanted to spend time with my beautiful vampire girlfriend! Not you and Danny fighting. Please, let's just leave and go home," I whimpered.

"Fuck no! I promised you a great day and that's what you're going to get. Even if Danny is being an ass, I'd rather us just sit back down and enjoy each other's company."

"I'm right here! I'd much rather fight Carmilla than let you guys have a perfect fucking moment together! I need to fight Carmilla again!"

"Woah, what does she mean by again?"

"Um, huh? I didn't hear her say anything..." she replied.

"Carm! Do not dodge my question. I'm serious."

"I know, that's the scary thing."

"Carmilla, do not joke about anything right now! Did you get hurt?" I asked concerned. Before her reply could be heard, LaF ran up to the battle that was about to erupt.

"Danny! I told you not to start anything and what do you do? You fucking start something!"

"Me?! Camilla gave me the death glare first!"

"Danny, I saw the whole thing near the counter, so don't lie to me. When you coughed loudly, Carmilla did look your way, but quickly turned to Laura and smiled then Laura said something and Carmilla leaned and whispered something in her ear. After, Laura comes over to your table and I could hear that she sounded very genial, but you just turned on her. That's all I payed attention to, so Danny get out."

"But I didn't-"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Cafe," they interrupted.


	24. Surprise Part 2 (Laura's)

Carmilla's POV

I was about to make Danny leave by punching her, but Laura stopped me before I could do any damage. Danny saw the quick movement from me and got closer. LaF stepped in front of her before things could get really out of hand. Laura just stood by my side, gripping my arm really tight. Since I didn't want her to worry that I would do something dangerous, I took her hand and walked back to our table. Danny muttered something, but I didn't want to waste my vampire hearing on a stupid comment out of _her_ mouth.

"Carmilla, you're a fucking coward. You'd rather walk away and not prove that you are stronger than me? I mean, you're not, but nobody will know now since you just walked away," she challenged. Oh hell no, she did not just say that. A growl erupted from me, but Laura gripped my hand and I just kept walking. There's no need to fight her anyway. I'm more superior than Xena, I don't need to fight her to prove it. Perry was headed right for us, so I had to stop when she got in the way.

"Carmilla, I know that you are trying to be a decent person, but could you just get out of the cafe please? You're causing a ruckus. I just don't want my customers to leave because of a fight that you start."

"Perry, hold on. Are you accusing Carm for Danny's behaviour? That is so not called for! Do you have any idea who even started it? Danny did, but since you don't want to have faith that Carmilla didn't start that fight, we'll be happy to leave and not talk to you again. I thought you were better than that, Perry," Laura said while shaking her head. I was also shocked that Perry thought I started it, did she not see a single thing that Danny did? Well, if Laura wants leave I'd be happy to oblige. So we headed for the door and didn't look back. Well, my surprise for this whole day has not been great so far, and I feel bad that I didn't think of Xena being there. Before I could even apologise to her for that disruption, she pushed me against the cafe wall and kissed me. The sudden action caught me by surprise, but I quickly got over the shock and pulled her closer to me.

"I know that you didn't just walk away for me, but I greatly-"

"Hey, I did walk away for you. I planned a whole great day for us and I'm not going to let Xena ruin that. Ever." I looked into her eyes and saw that she was searching for answers in mine. Instead of letting her find something, I quickly pulled her back to me, just to be in these moments awhile longer. The kiss lasted a long time, until Laura backed up and started to ramble.

"The way you handled that whole situation made me proud that you aren't the same Carmilla as before, and I appreciate that. If I'm the cause of this new side of you, then I want to see what else I can do for you. Even if you don't want me to. I just want to see you happy, and can we reschedule that whole perfect surprise day? Only because I have a few things up my sleeve now, and it's my turn to see a smile on that serious face of yours." A small laugh escaped me and I missed her once more. Then whispered, "You can do whatever you'd like."

A shiver ran through her and I chuckled to myself. She quickly recovered from my comment and smiled. Laura grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the cafe and we went into an ally to the right of it. The ally wasn't the destination though. It was what it led to. In front of us was a theatre. Just not your average one. This is just the typical theatre that only Laura would know existed. It consisted of movies on one side of the building and talent shows on the other. I wasn't exactly sure what she was planning, but didn't want to invade her thoughts today. Today I'm an average person that can't read thoughts and enjoys the moment.


	25. Surprise Part 3 (Laura's)

As I pulled Carm to the theatre I knew exactly what I wanted to show her first. Before I acted though, I just turned to look into her eyes. She gave me a questioning glance, but instead of saying anything I simply laughed and shook my head. I didn't want to give away anything instantly, even if she gave me a look that made me reveal everything. It's weird that she's the only one that has ever made me feel like this. I get scared every time I'm with her because it shocks me on how she actually likes me. She's someone that I've never experienced before, and that's what scares me. That alone makes me want to do everything in my power to make sure I learn every little detail I can about her. Which is why I took her hear, to study where she would go. The only thing I knew that she didn't was that all the way in the back of the theatre was a huge library filled everywhere with ancient books. So I decided that I was going to leave the best surprise for last.

"Cupcake, why are we here? I mean this is a very gorgeous theatre and all, but I don't see exactly why they need a talent show in it. Or the fact why I'm here. I could be showing you all the great places here, and instead you're showing me to a place I have no interest in." I didn't want to show the hurt expression on my face, so I turned away quickly and walked to where the talent show was taking place. She, of course, followed in pursuit trying to turn me around. Too bad I got to the stage before she could even get to me. Jokes on her now, I guess. I just thought that bringing her hear would let me get to know her, instead she was acting tough again. Typical Carmilla. Well, at least now I can show her my singing talent. But I'm not going to be singing an original.

"Welcome again Laura! I thought you wouldn't be showing up again. It's a pleasure to see you again, but may I ask what brings you here?"

"Oh, Gregg. I'm here to sing once more, but this really is the final time that you will see me."

"Well, then make it your best please."

I searched for Carmilla amongst the crowd and was disappointed when I couldn't see her. Well, then I guess I'm just singing for me. Alone. Once again.

A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

I don't wanna waste the weekend

If you don't love me pretend

A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm

It's too late to cry

Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust in old friends

Never counting regrets

By the grace of God I do not rest at all

And New England as the leaves change

The last excuse that I'll claim

I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore

No, no

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore

No, no

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Oh, oh

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

You are my heaven

As the last note ended, I looked up out of breath and there stood Carmilla. She was the only person too shocked to even clap after I stopped singing. I took a note of that for later. When did she show up though? After my singing? She walked up on stage after she was over her shock and just stopped in front of me. Every just stopped clapping and was silent. I tried to look Carm in the eyes, but w as too afraid of what might be in them. She of course didn't like my decision and lifted up my chin.

"You are absolutely everything that I need in my life, Cupcake. No matter what anything thinks of us. I don't even care about those idiotic humans behind me gawking. My eyes are only for you. I apologize for my rudeness earlier, I should've given you more credit. Like you have done me. I may be older than you by hundreds, but I've never heard a livelier voice. I'm proud to be your girlfriend."

I tried to say something idiotic, but she kissed me with such passion that I had no idea how to respond. So I just gripped her sides tightly and pulled her closer to me. I was out of breath in mere seconds and looked into her eyes for the hundredth time it seems. Her eyes were closed, but opened seconds later.

"You are everything to me as well, and that's why I brought you here. I want to know everything about you. So let the next surprise begin."


	26. The film (Surprise Part 4)

**Carmilla's POV**

I didn't want to ruin her train of thought, so I just held her close for a couple more seconds. She has shocked me in every way with her surprise, and I don't want to stop being surprised by her. Ever. I need to learn how to not read her mind in the future so that I will never know what she plans. Laura is my life and I don't want her to ever leave my side. I looked back into her caramel brown eyes and was entranced in the depths. She seemed to be having the same affect, so I gently kissed her once again. Clapping erupted from behind us, but I just wanted to ignore everyone for the time being.

"We should probably get on with my next surprise before we just start making out. I can't control myself much longer with how you're looking at me. Even if you are my girlfriend, I still need to get to know everything there is about you. Your weaknesses, strengths, flaws, etc. Just like those lyrics said, you are my heaven. I don't know what I would do without you, and I never want to find out." I had no idea how to respond, which has never happened before. If she keeps this up I don't know what I'm going to do. She keeps saying all of these amazing things, but what if her views on me change? What if she stops looking at me the way she is right now. If I see the look she gave me when Mother convinced her I was using her, I would stop functioning right then and there. "Cupcake, you are the only person I need in this world. You are the one that makes my eyes shine when I see you enter a room or are waking from sleep. I never want to lose you, or you to lose me. We have had our ups and downs, but it will never make me leave your side."

She stared at me with such compassion that I was about to cry, but she will never know that. I don't want her to see me weak and emotional. I want her to see me as the one who will hold and protect her when the rough times hit.

 **Laura's POV**

As she said those words I knew then that I loved her. I knew for a long time, but now is not the time to tell her. Too many people are around listening in, and I'm also afraid of what she might say to me when I tell her. So instead I kept it to myself and pulled her off the stage to the theatre. She was shocked as I hurried over to the entrance and walked right to the movie I wanted to see.

"Aren't you supposed to pay to get in here? I mean that's what I've always done in theatres..."

"Not when you've already arranged a surprise with the manager and paid before hand."

"You are always full of surprises."

"How else will you live with me all the time?"

"Since when do we live together?"

"Haha, you know what I mean."

Instead of talking to her more, I rushed her into the movie that I knew she would like. There were no other people here either, which is what I requested. I wanted this area for only me and Carm. She, however, was shocked to find out we were the only ones. The surprise though, was that this wasn't a real movie. It was one I made about us awhile back. Back when we didn't like each other, but I changed it up a bit.

It starts off with me in the the black mustang and saying goodbye to LaF (aka my dad). Then me heading towards the school and bumping into Carmilla.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? If I did I am truly sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm really fine, Cupcake." Perry (Carmilla) said.

The film resumes with that awkward moment and turns into me arriving at my dorm and Perry reading.

"I love reading a good book, especially if it keeps me all dark and mysterious..."

"Trust me, you look nothing like how you're describing yourself. I like people who are open and will actually let me in."

"I've let you in, but that's not my style, now excuse me. I'm heading to Elise to go and study.

The film changes direction and goes to where me and Carm (actual Carmilla) are in the cafe. I told LaF ahead of time to film any chance they got if me and Carm had any adorable moments. They did their job well because that whole scene of her whispering in my ear and just paying attention to me instead of Danny made my day. The movie ends there, or at least I thought it did. The end credits came up and they read: **To my favorite people in the whole world! Laura told me to come up with a way of how she sees you in her eyes. Even if the way you guys met was a little rough, she still thought that there was a little good in you. And now she knows how much she was wrong, you are a GREAT vampire. I also wanted to say that I see how much emotion is shown in both your eyes every time you look at each other. Just say the words you are both dying to hear from one another. If you guys never say them, then why are you two gawking like that? I am truly happy for both of you! The End**

As soon as the credits started Carmilla pulled me to her and kissed me with such a force I had never experienced before. I melted into the kiss and let it last longer than humanly possible. As I leaned back for air and looked into her eyes I saw so much emotion melted into them.

"You made that video for me?"

"Well, technically LaF made it. I was just the star."

"Laura just say that you made it."

"I would if I actually did, but that isn't my work. Now, what is my work is bringing you here to see the film."

"Yes, I guess that is accurate. So, any other surprises I should be aware of?


	27. Is this the end?

**Laura's POV**

As I was preparing for the library surprise Carm was acting super weird. I didn't know exactly what was going on so I asked, "Hey, is everything alright? You just don't seem like yourself..."

"Creampuff, if something was bothering me I would've told you. I'm perfectly fine for the time being. Now just go back to thinking to yourself." Okay? Ouch. What's gotten into her? After she checked her phone once the credits started she hasn't been herself. Well, more like she's back to brooding again. Maybe I should hold off the last surprise. I don't want anything to ruin the surprise, or rather ruin us. The past few days have been extraordinary. Besides the fact that her mother wants me dead, of course. I thought that we were actually getting somewhere, but then again, you can't ever really get somewhere with a vampire.

"Then fuck you Laura! I'm tired of all the bullshit that you throw at me. You don't know half the things I've been through. So. FUCK. YOU. LAURA! I didn't ask for this! Matter of fact I don't want this, whatever it is, to NEVER happen again. I don't want you talking to me, looking at me, I want nothing to do with you!"

"Fine! Whatever you want! Don't think about me either, matter of fact don't go anywhere near me. You know what, Carmilla, I was stupid to think that you'd actually change for me. I bet you were like this with Ell!"

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. You're a child, and you understand nothing. Not about life, not about this, and certainly not about-"

"Woah. Give me some credit! You've lived for hundreds of years! Way older than I will ever be! So you can't say that I understand nothing. You don't understand anything about me! You have no idea what I've been through either!"

"Is all this yelling about your mother's death? If that's all I don't know about then, whew! I bet she died for good reason then, to get away from all of your rambling!"

"How dare you?! You can't just bring my mother into this! It's not my fault you have an abusive mother, but you can't just bring mine into your own problems. Maybe instead of yelling at me, just go to her and killed. Nobody will miss you. Certainly not me," I scoffed. She almost walked closer to me, but took back that decision.

"Fuck. You. She's not even after me. She's after poor little you. She was trying to get to me earlier when she found out I liked and cared about you. Now? Oh, I'm happy to take you to her myself. I'm tired of falling hard for girls that my mother wants. So fuck you, Laura." She spat out my name like it was poison. But in her defense, it kind of was. Instead of fighting more I quickly ran out of that theatre with one destination in mind. Before I completely left though, she yelled one more time.

"Go away and hide like the human you are! Remember, don't think, talk, or even look in my direction. If you do, well, let's just hope you don't!"

Tears were streaming down my face before I even realised what was happening. I just couldn't believe that this was the end of us. After all I said to her, she turns on me? That realization hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. I knew she used people this entire time, but stopped believing by how she's treated me these past few days. I'm tired of all the hurt she causes!

Before I even realised where my feet had taken me, I knocked on the door. When I saw LaF standing in the doorway I just started balling my eyes out.

"Hey. Hey. Let's go inside." So I followed them into the room and closed the door behind me. No one else was in the room and thank goodness for that! I don't know what I would've done if the gang was there. I walked to their couch and sat down, waiting for them to follow. They came back over with hot cocoa, and a concerned look written on their face.

After I took the cocoa, I began. "After we left the cafe I decided it was my turn to surprise her, so I took her that amazing theatre you showed me. I sang A Drop In The Ocean for her, and we kissed! Oh, that kiss was just wonderful. I mean, yeah we've kissed a lot, but that one held much more than all the others. So then I took her to the theatre and showed her the film." Their eyes lit up when I mentioned the film, but then grew dark when they saw my expression.

"Laura, what happened? I made sure that film was great for you two. That took a lot of my time, I might add. So explain. Please."

I sighed and continued. "She loved the film, but when the credits rolled she received a text from someone and was acting strange. So I just asked what was going on, and she said if there was something she'd let me know. And then I guess she read my thoughts and just snapped at me and then it got really intense. And then she brought up my mother's death, so I just snapped. After that, we were over. So I can't think of her, talk to her, or look in her direction. All of which I can do. I don't need her in my life, especially if this is who she is." After I was done I just started crying again and LaF put their arm around me in comfort.

"Hey, she really isn't like that. Maybe someone just got underneath her skin and she took it out on you. There is absolutely no way that she did that to you on purpose, unless she's always had a way to get that emotion to show in her eyes. And trust me, you can't fake love. It's either there or its not. That is not the case for you two. There is lots of love and warmth between the two of you. If she doesn't come around, I'm never talking to her again.

At that exact moment, knocking was heard at the door. Who knocks in this place? Usually people just barge in here. LaF gave me a look, and walked to the door. As they opened it Carmilla barged in yelling, "I'm so fucking over Laura and her ridiculous ways. I'm so done with the surprises, hugs, comforting her, I'm just done! I can't stand that I fooled around this long with her! Gosh I'm so pathetic! I want nothing to do with that weak human! Why did I let her in? Why did I let her in?" I just stared in shock at her harsh words, and before I could control myself I started crying. Which also let Carmilla know I was there.


	28. Is this the end? (Carmilla's side)

**Carmilla's POV**

After Laura showed me the film I got an anonymous text from someone that read: Well, well, well. That was really a beautiful film. Too bad she just did it to get on your good side. Trust me, she has no feelings for you. In fact I bet she actually likes guys, but thought it would be a good idea to try something new. Of course you didn't ask if she even liked girls. I'm just someone that doesn't want you to get hurt by someone like her.

After I was done looking at the message I didn't even want to look in her direction. I didn't want that text to be true. Instead of paying attention to her, I decided to stay in my thoughts.

"Hey, is everything alright? You just don't seem like yourself..." I didn't want any attention drawn to myself, so I had no idea how to react. My vampire instincts kicked in right on time though. So I decided to be a little harsh to her, so shed back off.

"Creampuff, if something was bothering me I would've told you. I'm perfectly fine for the time being. Now just go back to thinking to yourself." I didn't want to sound that harsh to her, but I wasn't really thinking about what to say. I just wanted her just stay in her own business. So I waited a few moments before I went into her thoughts.

The past few days have been extraordinary. Besides the fact that her mother wants me dead, of course. I thought that we were actually getting somewhere, but then again, you can't ever really get somewhere with a vampire.

When these thoughts came up I was really disappointed that she thought she couldn't get somewhere with a vampire. I'm guessing there was more to her thoughts than that, but at this point my vampire nature wasn't letting in any mercy.

"Then fuck you Laura! I'm tired of all the bullshit that you throw at me. You don't know half the things I've been through. So. FUCK. YOU. LAURA! I didn't ask for this! Matter of fact I don't want this, whatever it is, to NEVER happen again. I don't want you talking to me, looking at me, I want nothing to do with you!"

"Fine! Whatever you want! Don't think about me either, matter of fact don't go anywhere near me. You know what, Carmilla, I was stupid to think that you'd actually change for me. I bet you were like this with Ell!"

After she mentioned Ell, my heart just broke into two. Did she really not understand what it was like for me with her? I thought she loved me and would be understanding when Mother showed her my true nature, but all she saw was a monster. I thought Laura fully understood that, guess not.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. You're a child, and you understand nothing. Not about life, not about this, and certainly not about-"

"Woah. Give me some credit! You've lived for hundreds of years! Way older than I will ever be! So you can't say that I understand nothing. You don't understand anything about me! You have no idea what I've been through either!"

"Is all this yelling about your mother's death? If that's all I don't know about then, whew! I bet she died for good reason then, to get away from all of your rambling!"

"How dare you?! You can't just bring my mother into this! It's not my fault you have an abusive mother, but you can't just bring mine into your own problems. Maybe instead of yelling at me, just go to her and killed. Nobody will miss you. Certainly not me," she scoffed. And then my heart broke even more. Maybe that anonymous person was right. Maybe she really just was using me. I wanted to walk closer to her, but thought better of it. If this was just a game, I want no part in it.

"Fuck. You. She's not even after me. She's after poor little you. She was trying to get to me earlier when she found out I liked and cared about you. Now? Oh, I'm happy to take you to her myself. I'm tired of falling hard for girls that my mother wants. So fuck you, Laura." I spat her name like it was the nastiest thing in the world. To me, that's exactly what she is now. I guess she was done fighting because she ran out, but before she went completely out of view I yelled one last time.

"Go away and hide like the human you are! Remember, don't think, talk, or even look in my direction. If you do, well, let's just hope you don't!" After she was fully out of eyesight I decided to sit down. As soon as I was seated, a text came up.

Anonymous: Congratulations! You finally found out the type of person she really is. Now you can finally be the real you again, and not the girl that does surprises. That is all, if you try contacting this number major consequences will happen to you.

After I was done reading the message, I just stopped moving altogether. What if they're right? What if that is the kind of person Laura really is... that could mean this whole relationship has been one giant lie!

Anonymous: Oh and by the way, I think you should go have a talk with that redhead... what is their name? LaF, is it? They might be of help. ㈴1

When I was finished reading the message I thought that was a great idea. They've always been able to help me before.

As soon as I got there, I decided to knock on the door. Mere seconds later they answered the door and I barged in yelling,"I'm so fucking over Laura and her ridiculous ways. I'm so done with the surprises, hugs, comforting her, I'm just done! I can't stand that I fooled around this long with her! Gosh I'm so pathetic! I want nothing to do with that weak human! Why did I let her in? Why did I let her in?" After I was done, I heard faint sobbing coming from the couch and I looked over and to my dismay was Laura. Oh shit.


	29. Who does Carmilla think it is? TBC

**Laura's POV**

After I controlled myself, I simply stared in Carmilla's direction. Her shocked expression stayed for half a second and turned to anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I always come here when I need supported. This is not social hour! I don't care if they are your friend. Right now I'm the one that needs comforting. You're just a bitch that uses people and I don't need that kind of person in my life!"

"Woah. You think I'm using you?! As if! I don't go around trying to get people to like me! Unlike some vampire in this room! I'm tired of you thinking of me as less than you. If anything, I'm more of the person you'll ever be. All you know how to do is sleep around with any girl you see. At least I know how to comfort people when need be. You just know how to hide. So, Carmilla, just be the coward you are!"

"Fuck you! I didn't sleep with you, so you can just take that back! I also comforted you whenever you needed it, so you can just shut the fuck up about what I don't do. You're the fucked up one if you really think about it. I mean here you are falling for a vampire for whatever reason. Did it ever cross your mind that I would never turn you? I mean did you even consider that the first time we kissed? You know what, don't even bother answering. I'm done with your shit. We are done, so don't even expect me to be crawling back to you."

"Now both of you shut up! Do you guys have any idea how much this hurts to watch and listen to?! You both need to settle down and tell your side of the story. There is absolutely no need to break up when you have no idea what the reason behind it is. Now I'm going to get more hot cocoa for both of you, and then I'm leaving. So, since I've heard Laura's part, she now gets to learn yours. And then can you finally just listen to each other? Have you not been paying attention to each other? The love between the two of you is so strong nothing can get passed it, so who got in between the love?" LaF asked.

I looked back at Carmilla, but she was looking intently at LaF. I wanted to know her thoughts on this. They were right of course, I mean I should have listened to her side of the story before snapping at her the way I did. It was totally uncalled for. I stood up hesitantly and walked over to Carmilla.

"Look, what I said before... I didn't mean any of it."

"We always say what we mean in the moment. Doesn't matter if you think so or not. The anger and hatred just rose in us, so we yelled what we were most afraid of. And that's human. Even if I am a vampire, my anger gets the best of me at times. I'm sorry for what I said about your mother it was wrong of me. Especially since I know what the loss of someone feels like."

"Carm, you don't need to apologise. I was the one who said all those terrible things when I brought up Ell... I was so rude to you, and you were just yelling back. I understood exactly how you felt when Ell saw the monster in you, but that will never be how I see you. Even after all this arguing I still see the woman that will comfort, protect, and be there for me no matter what. I love you Carm. I always will"

"Laura, I love you too. I've been in love with you for a very long time. I just wasn't sure of it until I heard you sing. Then that wonderful kiss right after, was just magnificent. You are everything to me. Nothing more nothing less. You are just so amazing to me, and I don't want anyone but you. No matter what." I walked closer to Carmilla after she said those heartfelt words and kissed her with as much passion as I could.

I looked her in the eyes with the brightest smile plastered on my face. She kissed me once more and held out her phone.

"I got these anonymous texts from someone, and that's why I was acting strangely. I just didn't want to ruin your last surprise, but then I read your thoughts and I lost it. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

After I was done reading the text messages I was angry again, but not at her. How could someone get in between us like that? Who would do such a thing, and all to make me out to be the bad guy? Why, what's the point?

"Carm, I'm sorry for not asking more about why you were acting strange. I know you would probably make me stop, but eventually you would have. I'm just so sick of people coming between us. First it was Elsie, then Danny, then your mother, and now this? Who could this possibly be?"

"I had one idea in mind..."


	30. When Will Mattie Show Up?

**Carmilla's POV**

After I started to really think about what the texts read, it was easy to figure out who came between us. I'm just mad that I didn't figure it out sooner. It was someone I hadn't seen in a very long time. What made me really mad was that they were reaching out by making Laura out to be the bad guy. I looked back at her and my eyes were fully engaged by how she was looking at me. The thing that really shocked me was how she stopped all of her mean comments and just went back to her normal self. That's what really opened my eyes.

"Carm, are you ever going to open your thoughts about who you think it is? I mean I may be fantastic, funny, and intelligent, etc. I'm just not a mind reader. You have that specialty all to yourself."

"Well, if you must know my thoughts on who sent the texts, one must be patient. But since you insist on who sent the messages... I'm positive that my sister sent them. Why she's just getting into contact now is beyond me. I've known her practically all my vampire life. She's the closest thing I really have to a family. I just don't know why she'd want to break us up. When I get a chance to try and find her, I will get the reasons out of her," I growled. Before I could really do anything though, Laura walked in front of me and gave me a challenging look. Well, at least I know that she still has her gut instinct intact. I sighed and stood with my arms crossed waiting for what she had to say about that.

"First off, there is no way in Hogwarts that I'm letting you get yourself in harm's way again. I don't know what I'd do if I found out that you were severely injured or worse, dead. Second, you have no idea if your mother set the whole thing up just for her to get you trapped. The best thing that you can do is to just keep low for awhile and see if anymore messages are sent. The last message that was sent was for you to go here, so just leave and act like you just got even more hurt and threaten me as you leave."

"As much as I love you, I can't do that! I mean we just got back together!"

"Yes, but they, whoever they are, have no idea what's going on right now."

"That may be true-"

Before I could even finish my statement, Laura slapped me across the face. She gave me a really guilty face right after, so I couldn't be mad at her.

"Carm, I'm very sorry that I slapped you. I just want you to realize that this is the best course of action to take. You know I would never tell you to threaten me if I didn't think that would be the best plan. I'm staying at LaF's for the time being though, only because I don't want anyone to follow me back to the dorm and realize that we planned the whole thing." I didn't want her to ramble anymore so I closed the gap between us, and pulled her closer so that I could give her a heartfelt kiss before I had to be crucial. I lingered a moment longer embraced with her because I knew that once I parted everything would crash. After a few more seconds passed I finally let go and walked towards the door. I needed to think of something that would really get me worked up, but Laura seemed to have that under control.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER CROSS PATHS WITH MINE EVER AGAIN! CRAWL BACK TO ELSIE AND STAY WITH HER! I WAS DONE WITH YOU THE FIRST TIME THAT WE KISSED, I JUST NEVER REALIZED THE TYPE OF PERSON YOU WERE UNTIL THAT FIRST ARGUMENT!"

At least she has the right idea. I just needed the vampire side to kick in, so my anger would be very convincing. I just needed to wait a second, but apparently Laura didn't have a second. She ran right at me and pushed me to the ground. My breath caught in my throat as I stated into her eyes. I could tell she was having the same affect, but that didn't stop her. She leaned near my ear.

"You are the last person I ever want to see. I know you think I'm joking at this point, but it's true. I really despise everything there is about you. Oh, and try to make the hatred for me really convincing... I know my outbursts would never be considered real," she whispered.

"I'll try my best Cupcake, but I can't promise anything."

I pushed her off, but gently enough to make it sound like she got hurt. Thank you LaF for breaking the plates, and whatever else they found. I actually headed to the door with mean things to say this time.

"FUCK. YOU. BITCH! I'M THE ONE THAT'S COMING OUT OF THIS RELATIONSHIP MORE SUCCESSFUL. I ACTUALLY HAVE GIRLS LINED UP ALL AROUND THIS PLACE JUST WAITING TO GET UNDER ME! I DON'T NEED A STUCK UP BITCH WATCHING MY EVERY MOVE! THE FACT THAT YOU WANT ME TO GO RUNNING BACK TO ELSIE IS VERY INTRIGUING. FIRST YOU WANT ME TO HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HER?! AND NOW YOU COULD CARE LESS? THAT'S JUST FANTASTIC, BUT NOT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. YOU THINK I ONLY WENT WITH HER FOR THE SEX AND HOOK UPS... THAT'S ONLY PART OF IT. I REALLY LIKE HOOKING UP WITH HER BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY LISTENS TO THE FUCKING THINGS I SAY! SO. FUCK. YOU. LAURA."

And I walked out the door, and slammed it behind me. After I was nearing the library, a text message showed up.

Anonymous: Well, well, well. Looks like you really did find out her true colors. I told you a girl that treats you like that isn't a girl that can be trusted. In my opinion you should have killed her the first chance you got. It would've saved lots of heartache in the future. Remember that next time you want to play with your food. I mean you did the exact same thing with that Ell. Anyone that tries to get into your skin is bound to be bad news...

Me: Who the fuck are you?! I just want some peace after the day I've had...

Anonymous: Oh, honey. The fact you don't remember me really hurts my feelings. At least Will knew who I was when I contacted him.

Me: Yes, but that's because he's Will and doesn't have lots of centuries d vampire friends.

Anonymous: I forgot about that Mircalla. When will I be able to see you? Of course not this semester... I'm super busy with mother's errands. I will see you soon though. ㈴1


	31. What Will happen to them now?

**Laura's POV**

As soon as she left and slammed the door I was waiting patiently to make sure that nothing had happened to her. I instantly got a text that said she was right about it being her sister, and told me to not go outside the room. I told her I understood, and that I would take care of her cat. LaF left the room about ten minutes after I gave the all clear. I've been alone in the room for about an hour now, just waiting on someone to get here. Just then Danny barged in locking the door. Finally someone understands the concept of locks!

"Laura, has anyone tried to get in here? It's chaotic out there. I mean like more than usual for this place... oh is Carmilla not here with you? I thought you two were inseparable. Guess she finally found someone that actually gave her what she wanted."

"What the hell are you going on about? And what do you mean iit's chaotic out there? I haven't heard a single thing."

"Well, that's because the fights are still on the other side of the school, but are working there way over to this side. LaF told me go and check on you and to make sure no one had gotten in. I see now that you're perfectly safe here." She walked closer to me and pinned me against the wall.

"Danny, what the hell?! Get off me! I haven't done anything to you!"

"Really? You didn't humiliate me in front of my friends at the cafe? You didn't make me look bad in there?"

"That was all you. I was trying to not cause a fight between you and Carmilla, but you insisted on getting her worked up."

"Yes, which is why I'm getting you now. I want to cause her pain and to let her know I got inside your pants before she ever got a chance to." As she was saying this she moved her knee to press right up against me, and I started to moan. She started kissing me roughly as soon as my mouth opened. I couldn't even get her off me, no matter how hard I tried.

"Danny, get off! I don't like-" she cut me off with yet another kiss, but this was a lot softer and I melted into it. She then moved her hands to my breasts and started pressing them roughly. Another moan escaped me before I could stop myself, and the kiss deepened. Danny then picked me up and went into LaF's guest room and placed me onto the bed. But she was smart enough to know that I could get off, so she pinned me down with her strong arms. She started to kiss me again and removed my shirt. I wanted to cover myself from her eyes, but she stopped my arms from moving to my chest.

I was trying to reach out for Carmilla in my mind, but to no avail. I just wanted her to come in and save me from Danny!

Laura's mind: Carmilla please help! Danny is trying to get in my pants! Please try and hurry before she actually does!

Danny is looking at my chest like it's the most wonderful thing in the world. She doesn't want to take my bra off yet, so she works on my pants instead.

"You are so fucking breathtaking. No wonder Carmilla never wanted to give you up, but I'm guessing she hasn't even seen this much of you. Too bad that I'm going to be the one that gets to hear you moan." As soon as she says that she pulls the pants off and starts kissing me again. She pins my legs down with her more powerful ones, and puts her knee right up against me again. I try to hide the moan before it escapes, but it's just too hard.

Just then there is a loud crash from the living room, and all of a sudden Danny is pulled off of me and is thrown out the door. I never saw who did it, but then of course Carmilla is leaning over me. I'm still breathing heavily from the incident. She doesn't look pleased at all, but then again who would? When I finally get myself together I realized that I was in a bra and underwear, right in front of my girlfriend. I sat up quickly and tried to find my shirt, but was pinned down my Carmilla.

"I don't want you to cover up what I haven't seen yet. I wish I was the one making you squirm and moan. I shouldn't have left you here. Anyone could've barged in and taken advantage of you. I'm just mad that it was Danny who did it. She's seen more of you now than I have, but I guess if you like that a little longer..."

She trailed off and leaned to kiss me. I missed her lips, they aren't as rough as Danny's. She actually wants to enjoy the moment. Her hands went to my inner thigh and lightly circled around it. She kept teasing near the underwear, and I kept lifting my leg to invite her. She never went near though, I guess she has other things in mind. Just then she moved her lips from mine down to my neck, and found my collarbone. She started to lightly suck on the flesh there and then out of nowhere she started to bite on the sensitive flesh.

"Carm, take it easy there. And I thought you said you didn't want to rush anything..."

"Who said anything about rushing? I'm just exploring my girlfriend without actually exploring her."

"Yes, but you still have on your clothes. And I'm the one in my underwear."

She growled, frustrated and stood back up. I shouted out in alarm because the cold air just came to me. She chuckled silently and removed her black shirt and leather pants. I gasped in shock as I took in every feature of her. She was definitely gorgeous, but I knew that already. It was just the way the light caught her. I got up and faced her, then pulled her to me and pushed her onto the bed.

"You know I hate being on the bottom. I like being in control." She just smirked at me and leaned her neck upwards so that I could mark her as mine. I gently got on top of her and started to gently suck and lick around her collarbone before I started to bite down. She let out soft moans as I worked my way around that area, but after I was done I went down to her chest. Now, since she didn't see any of me, I wasn't going to do anything to her, yet. So I went down to her stomach and started to kiss and lick all the flesh that I could. After I was satisfied with her moans I went back up and started kissing her again. But while kissing her I also pushed my knee right into her, and felt the wetness that surrounded her underwear. I was satisfied with that and quickly got off to find my clothes before she pulled me back to her again.

"Laura," she whispered. Every time she says my name I get chills. There's just something about how she says my name.

"Yeah, Carm?"

"Are you really about to put your close back on after knowing what affect you have on me?"

"Yes. I'm not entirely ready for everything you have to offer."

"Okay, but you'll regret not seeing gorgeous body..."

"I'm think I'm good for now."


End file.
